un giro en el tiempo
by Juliex11
Summary: no puedo pensar en un resumen R
1. el comienzo

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**ichigo : 07**

**kisshu: 08**

**pai: 10**

**taruto: 05**

ichigo se dio la vuelta para ver una caída de enormes rocas que viene directamente hacia ella , cuando escucho un niño que grito "mama" " papa" y ella se dio vuelta a esa direccion

" kisshu " dijo ichigo y se teletransporto a esa direccion creando un escudo alrededor de los kisshu y sus padres para protegerlos del camino del desprendimiento de rocas que se aproxima y pronto que todo paso kisshu y sus padres se acercaron a ichigo

" gracias por salvarnos " dijo la madre de kisshu

" fue un placer " dijo ichigo

" ichigo estas bien " dijo kisshu

" estoy mareada" dijo ichigo quien pronto perdio el conocimiento

" ichigo " grito kisshu y la alcanzo a coger antes que tocara el suelo

" ¿ la coneces kisshu ? " pregunto el padre de kisshu

" si, es mi compañera de lucha, y la compañera de pai " dijo kisshu

" que sentido de compañera " dijo el padre de kisshu

" ichigo , tiene un porcentaje para la lucha y para la medicina y ella es la 2 segunda en lucha y en medicina tambien " dijo kisshu

" pai y tu son los primeros " dijo su madre

" hai , podemos llevarla al hospital tengo un combate con ella en 1 semana " dijo kisshu malhumorado

" esta bien romeo llevemos a tu julieta al hospital " dijo su padre en broma

" no soy romeo ni ella julieta " dijo kisshu

**algun tiempo despues**: " ¿ donde estoy ? " pregunto ichigo

" en el hospital cariño" dijo kisshu con un tono jugueton " ¿ como te sientes ?"

" un poco debil, pero aparte de eso creo que estoy bien " dijo ichigo

" voy a llamar a mi tia yuki " dijo kisshu

" kisshu" dijo ichigo

" si " dijo kisshu pero antes de que ichigo pudiera responder le dio una punzada bajo del corazon

" ¿ ichigo esta bien? " pregunto kisshu

" no "dijo ichigo y kisshu salio corriendo de la habitacion

" tía yuki , mama , papa " grito kisshu

" ¿ que pasa kisshu ? " pregunto anzu

" ichigo le dio una punzada bajo el corazon " dijo kisshu preocupado

" yuki ven rapido " dijo anzu y yuki se teletransporto al lado de ella

" ¿ que pasa? " pregunto yuki

" a la amiga de kisshu ichigo le dio una punzaja aqui " dijo anzu señalando bajo el pecho

" esto no es bueno " dijo yuki y fueron directo a la habitacion de ichigo quien estaba intentando respirar y yuki puso su mano en su pecho y 35 minutos despues su respiracion se igualo y le dijo a kisshu " tu amiga va a estar bien ella necesita descanzar pero va a estar bien para tu combate con ella "

" me alegro " dijo kisshu

" ¿ te gusta no es cierto ? " pregunto yuki y kisshu se sonrojo

" hai , ichigo es una persona dulce, sensible , fuerte, lista , generosa" dijo kisshu y yuki y su madre se reian " dije algo mal " dijo kisshu malhumorado

" no solo , se te iluminaron los ojos al hablar de ella estan locamente enamorado " dijo anzu

" si , pai dice que sucede eso " dijo kisshu sonrojado

" bueno kisshu vamos a casa , mañana por la mañana volveremos " dijo anzu y kisshu asintio

**al día siguiente: **anzu se levanto y fue a levantar a kisshu

" kisshu vamos a ver a ichigo , asi que duchate , vistete y peinate " dijo anzu como kisshu se levanto y fue a un espejo donde tuvo las mechas parardas y anzu se río y se fue a preparar el desayuno

**20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE: **kisshu estaba listo y reviso que su cabello estaba bien

" kisshu el desayuno esta listo " grito anzu desde la cocina

" ya voy " grito kisshu y se teletransporto a la cocina

" buenos dias romeo " bromeo su padre

" no soy romeo , y bueno dias papa " dijo kisshu

**10 minutos mas tarde** : " bueno romeo listo para ir a ver a tu julieta " dijo su padre y kisshu esta vez decidio ignorarlo

" ya higashi deja en paz al niño " dijo anzu

" gracias mama " dijo kisshu y se teletransportaron al hospital

" hola kisshu , ven ichigo se esta despertando " dijo yuki

" okay " dijo kisshu y se teletransporto a la habitacion de ichigo

" buenos dias mi princesa " dijo kisshu en broma

" buenos dias mi caballero " dijo ichigo en broma tambien

" ¿ como te sientes ? " pregunto kisshu

" mucho mas fuerte " dijo ichigo

" que bien " dijo kisshu

"¿ kisshu cuando es el combate entre tu y yo ?" pregunto ichigo

" en 4 dias " respondio kisshu

" me entere que despues de que tu y yo pelemos tenego que lugar con kuro y tu con emiko "dijo ichigo

" bueno ichigo tu le vas a ganr a kuro y yo seguramente a emiko " dijo kisshu

" no seguramente , le vas a ganr a emiko " dijo ichigo animandolo " solo espero que kuro no haga trampa otra vez "

" oye si estas bien de ese golpe " dijo kisshu

" todavia me duele un poco la muñeca pero estoy bien " dijo ichigo

" ay como se le ocurre un vez que termino el combate agarrarte de la muñeca y mandarte a volar literalmente " dijo kisshu

flashback

" kuro , ichigo su turno " dijo el instructor

" hai " dijeron kuro y ichigo

" recuerden se puede volar , teletransportarse y invocar su arma, pero no mas alla de una fractura o un moreton entendido " dijiro el instructor

" hai " dijeron los chicos

" comenzemos " dijo el instructor

ichigo convoco sus sais y kuro su espada

" Kōrinotsurugi" grito kuro y ichigo esquivo

"Ken· Obu rays " grito ichigo y un rayo golpeo a kuro en el hombro

" bueno ichigo veamos que tan buenos eres en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo " dijo kuro

" quieres ver " dijo ichigo

kuro y ichigo empearon con pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y ichigo gano

" ichigo gana " dijo el instructor cuando kuro tomo la muñeca de ichigo

" buena suerte " dijo kuro

" sueltame kuro me lastimas " dijo ichigo y kuro la lanzo a una pared a ichigo

" ichigo " grito kisshu

" kuro eres un tramposo ichigo te gano justamente mal perdedor " dijo una amigo de kisshu

" ichigo estas bien " dijo kisshu ayudandola a levantarse

" estoy bien kisshu solo me rompi la muñeca " dijo ichigo

" kuro vas a lamentar haber dañado a ichigo " dijo en un tono amenazador kisshu y un otro chico

fin del flashback

" solamente espero que no te haga daño otra vez o lo lamentara" dijo kisshu

" kisshu ¿ por que me proteges tanto ? " pregunto ichigo

" por que te quiero pero no como una amiga como algo mas " dijo kisshu un poco avergonzado

" no te averguienzes , tu a mi tambien me gustas " dijo ichigo y lo abrazo y el le devolvio el abrazo

" ejem , ustedes dos tortolitos ichigo te tienes que tomar la medicina " dijo yuki

" esta bien doctora yuki " dijo ichigo

" llamame tia yuki " dijo yuki

" esta bien tia yuki " dijo ichigo

yuki se teletransporto y volvio con una pastilla y un vaso de agua

" toma cariño " dijo yuki

" gracias tia yuki " dijo iichigo y tomo la pastilla y el vaso de agua y se tomo la medicina ( bueno no se como se escriben estas cosas )

" bueno ahora , puedes dormir o conversar con tu novio " dijo yuki

ichigo y kisshu se volvieron color escarlata con el comentario , kisshu noto que ichigo estaba canzada

" ichigo , cariño duerme " dijo kisshu

" esta bien pero te quedaras aqui " dijo ichigo

" si me quedare" dijo kisshu y ichigo se acosto y kisshu la arropo y la beso en la frente y comenzo a acariciar su cabello

**bueno no se como me quedo el final , dejen sus comentarios me alegran el dia **


	2. el enamoramiento

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

al poco tiempo después ichigo se despertó y vio que kisshu estaba jugando con su pelo

" ¿ kisshu que estas haciendo ? " pregunto ichigo y kisshu se volvió color escarlata

" lo siento " dijo kisshu

" no te preocupes , me gusto la sensación " dijo ichigo y se acerco a kisshu y le empezó a acariciar detrás de las orejas

" ichigo ¿ puedo tener un apodo para ti ? " pregunto kisshu

" solo si yo puedo tener uno para ti " dijo ichigo y el asintió

" koneko-chan ¿ te gusta tu apodo ? " dijo kisshu

" me encanta kish " dijo ichigo

" YAY , tengo un apodo " dijo kisshu feliz y ella solo se rió un poco

**con yuki **** y los padres de kisshu : " **deberían adoptar a ichigo ella perdió a sus padres 2 semanas antes de que los salvo " dijo yuki

" ¿ ah estado viviendo sola ? " pregunto anzu y yuki asintió

" lamentablemente no tiene a nadie " dijo yuki

" higashi ¿ que hacemos ? " pregunto anzu

" a kisshu le gusta , y un niño de 07 años de edad no podrá sobrevivir por su propia cuenta " dijo higashi

" tienes razón ¿ cuando vamos a decirles ? " dijo anzu

" hoy , vamos " dijo higashi y anzu y yuki asintieron

**de vuelta con kisshu y ichigo :** ichigo y kisshu escucharon una teletransportacion y decidieron ver a la dirección en la que venia y vieron a los padres de kisshu y yuki

" hola tía yuki " dijeron kisshu y ichigo

" chicos les tenemos una noticia " dijo yuki

" ¿ de que se trata ? " pregunto kisshu

" de ichigo " dijo yuki

" ¿ que pasa con ichigo ? " pregunto preocupado kisshu

" tus padres y yo , estuvimos hablando y decidieron adoptar a ichigo " dijo yuki y kisshu miro a sus padres

" es eso cierto mama , papa " dijo kisshu y sus padres asintieron

" ¿ ichigo te parece bien ? " dijo anzu

" hai , gracias " dijo ichigo

" no hay de que cariño " dijo anzu

" ichigo ya que no somos tus verdaderos padres puedes llamarnos tío higashi y tía anzu esta bien " dijo higashi

" gracias , tío higashi " dijo ichigo y kisshu la brazo con fuera

" kisshu necesito respirar " dijo ichigo y kisshu la soltó

" perdón " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa nerviosa

" tía yuki ¿ cuando me puedo ir el combate con kisshu es en 3 días ? " pregunto ichigo

" hoy cariño , en 1 una hora puedes irte a tu nueva casa " dijo yuki

**1 hora mas tarde :** ichigo estaba lista con la ayuda de kisshu y kisshu se ofreció para peinar a ichigo

" tu pelo es suave koneko-chan " dijo kisshu y ichigo se sonrojo

" gracias , pero cuando estemos en casa yo te peinare a ti entendido " dijo ichigo y kisshu sonrió

" claro koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" chicos ya vayámonos a casa " dijo anzu

" gracias kisshu " dijo ichigo

" quiero mi apodo " dijo kisshu malhumorado y ichigo se rió

" esta bien kish " dijo ichigo y kisshu sonrió

" chicos ya vengan tenemos que ir a casa " dijo anzu

**en casa de kisshu:** " bienvenida a tu nueva casa koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" ¿ koneko-chan ? " pregunto higashi

" si , bueno es mi apodo para ella " dijo kisshu un tanto sonrojado

" ya higashi deja en paz a kisshu y ichigo tendrás que compartir con kisshu ya que solo tenemos dos cuartos esta bien " dijo anzu

" si tía anzu " dijo ichigo

" bueno tengo que conseguir de tu antigua casa un poco de ropa " dijo anzu

" no es necesario " dijo ichigo

" ¿ que quieres decir ? " pregunto anzu

" la tía yuki después que hablo con ustedes fue a mi casa y empaco la mayoría de mi ropa " dijo ichigo

" bueno recuerda me agradecerle a yuki " dijo anzu

" claro " dijo ichigo

" chicos después de cenar se van a acostar , y van a compartir la cama " dijo higashi

" esta bien tío higashi " dijo ichigo

**después de la cena : **" bueno mis niños vallan a dormir " dijo anzu y kisshu tomo la mano de ichigo y se teletransportaron al cuarto de kisshu

"¿ donde esta el baño ?" pregunto ichigo

" primera puerta al final del pasillo " dijo kisshu

" gracias " dijo ichigo y llevo consigo un pijama color rosa

**5 minutos mas tarde : **ichigo regreso con su pijama puesto y kisshu ya estaba con su pijama puesto también y en ese momento llego anzu

" bueno ahora mis pequeño ir a dormir " dijo anzu y los llevo a la cama y los arropo con las mantas

" buenas noches " dijo anzu

" buenas noches " dijeron los chicos

**a la mañana siguiente : **kisshu se despertó cuando sintió que alguien jugaba con su pelo

" bueno días , dormilón " dijo ichigo

" 5 minutos mas " dijo kisshu y ichigo rió de esto y 2 segundos después entro anzu

" buenos días tía anzu " dijo ichigo

" bueno días , ¿ esta kisshu enfermo ? " pregunto anzu

" no solo quiere dormir 5 minutos mas " dijo ichigo

" kisshu despierta ya estará listo el desayuno " dijo anzu y kisshu levanto una oreja y despertó

" tengo hambre " dijo kisshu y ichigo se rió de nuevo

" bueno kisshu y ichigo bañarse , vestirse ,peinarse y bajan a desayunar " dijo anzu

" esta bien " dijeron los chicos y anzu se fue

" ¿ quien va primero ? " pregunto kisshu

" tu , después yo " dijo ichigo

" las damas primero " dijo kisshu

" tramposo , pero esta bien " dijo ichigo y fue a su maleta y cogió una camisa manga larga rosa pálido, unos jeans , y unos zapatillas rosa y se fue al cuarto de baño

**12 minutos mas tarde:** " tu turno " dijo ichigo y kisshu fue a su ropero y saco unos jeans , zapatillas verde y una camisa manga larga color verde y se fue al cuarto de baño mientras que ichigo se seco el pelo, después de 9 minutos kisshu y se sentó en la cama

" ven siéntate " dijo kisshu con una peine en la mano y haciendo palmaditas al lado de el ( bueno ustedes saben a lo que me refiero )

" esta bien , pero luego yo te peino entendido " dijo ichigo

" si , si ahora ven " dijo kisshu y ichigo se sentó a su lado y kisshu comenzó a cepillar su cabello

" tu cabello es realmente suave " dijo kisshu y ichigo se sonrojo

" g-gracias " dijo ichigo

" bueno ya termine " dijo kisshu quien ya termino de cepillar el cabello de ichigo y le hizo una trenza

" ¿ como aprendiste a hacer trenzas kisshu ? " pregunto ichigo

" yo peino a mi mama " dijo kisshu sonrojándose un poco

" bueno ahora es mi turno de cepillarte el cabello " dijo ichigo y cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello de kisshu y una vez seco le cepillo el cabello

" tu cabello también es muy suave " dijo ichigo y kisshu se sonrojo tan rojo que tal vez no era saludable

" estas seguro de que no tienes fiebre " dijo ichigo en broma " estas muy rojo "

" no " grito kisshu teletransportandose a la puerta

" deja de gritar y ven que te tengo que hacer el peinado " dijo ichigo y kisshu se teletransporto al lado de ichigo y ichigo empezó a hacerle su peinado habitual

" chicos vengan ya o no alcanzaran nada" grito anzu y kisshu y ichigo se teletransportaron a la cocina y anzu y tomaron su desayuno

" chicos mañana ustedes dos van a la escuela kisshu protege a ichigo ya que mañana la llevare con yuki " dijo anzu

" ¿ por que que tiene ichigo ? " pregunto kisshu preocupado

" relájate kisshu , no es nada grave queremos ver que esta bien completamente " dijo anzu y kisshu se relajo muy poco pero se relajo

" ¿ donde esta tío higashi ? " pregunto ichigo

" en el consejo se fue cuando ustedes dos se estaban peinando " dijo anzu

" bueno y ahora que " dijo kisshu

" puedes ir a jugar con ichigo " sugirió anzu

" cuando podemos ir a ver a mis primos pai y taruto " dijo kisshu

" mañana pueden ir " dijo anzu y kisshu tomo la mano de ichigo y se teletransportaron a su cuarto

" bueno y ahora que " dijo ichigo y kisshu fue a su mesita de noche y reviso los cajones y encontró un libro

" ¿ kisshu que es eso ? " pregunto ichigo

" el diario de pai , o como lo conocen en la clase de lucha el zombie " dijo kisshu

" ¿ por que le dicen asi ? " pregunto ichigo

" pai, es totalmente cero emociones , el es un cyclon-zombie " dijo kisshu como ichigo se echo a reír

" en medicina le tienes miedo " dijo ichigo

" ¿ por que ? " pregunto kisshu

" por que en una clase , intenta-vamos hacer digamos como un hechizo de curación pero con pai salio al revés en vez de curación , eso fue peor por que me toco hacer el ejercicio con pai luego la profesora me sano " dijo ichigo " así que ahora piensan que pai lo envenenara a todos "

" asi que creen que pai los envenenara eh " dijo kisshu " esto va a ser interesante "

" bueno dijiste que tenias el diario de pai , vamos a leerlo " dijo ichigo

" si , vamos " dijo kisshu y se acurruco contra ichigo pasando un brazo por su hombro y comenzó a leer

_hoy , fue un día normal en la escuela , bueno excepto por un pequeño detalle en clase intentábamos hacer una especie de hechizo y me toco con ichigo y casi la enveneno si no fuera por la profesora ,a y creo que me he enamorado _

en ese punto kisshu se detuvo y le dijo ¿ me pregunto quien sera ?

" lo mismo digo " dijo ichigo

**bueno segundo capitulo , esto demustra loo floja que soy **


	3. jugar con taruto es peligroso

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

" si , vamos " dijo kisshu y se acurruco contra ichigo pasando un brazo por su hombro y comenzó a leer

_hoy , fue un día normal en la escuela , bueno excepto por un pequeño detalle en clase intentábamos hacer una especie de hechizo y me toco con ichigo y casi la enveneno si no fuera por la profesora ,a y creo que me he enamorado _

en ese punto kisshu se detuvo y le dijo ¿ me pregunto quien sera ?

" lo mismo digo " dijo ichigo y continua la lectura

" _es la chica de la cual me he enamorado es simplemente bella, no hay palabras para expresar tanta belleza , su belleza es tanto físicamente como mentalmente "_

" este hombre cayo en lo mas profundo del hoyo del amor " dijo kisshu y siguió leyendo

"_ y esa mujer tan bella su nombre es ichigo "_

"pai esta enamorado de mi " dijo ichigo

" el va abajo " kisshu kisshu " ichigo ¿ alguna otra persona que conozco que te quiera ?"

" que yo sepa solo tu y pai , en los de la escuela andan murmurando que kuro me quiere " dijo ichigo

" si te quiere , pero matar " dijo kisshu

" en eso tienes razón " dijo ichigo

" chicos vamos a ir a ver a taruto y pai " grito anzu

" ya vamos " dijo kisshu y ichigo y el se teletransportaron a la cocina

" bueno vamos " dijo anzu " kisshu tu lleva a ichigo " y kisshu tomo la mano de ichigo

**en casa de taruto y pai:** anzu y los chicos golpearon la puerta y fue abierta por pai

" hola tía anzu , pasa por favor " dijo pai " mi mamá esta en la cocina voy a ir a llamarla " y volvió en minuto con yuki

" hola tia yuki " dijo ichigo

" hola cariño" dijo yuki

" chicos vayan a jugar yo con yuki vamos a hablar temas de adultos " dijo anzu y los chcios se fueron al pasillo

" bueno y ahora que " dijo ichigo

" me voy a leer " dijo pai

" ratón de biblioteca "murmuro kisshu

" ¿ donde esta taruto ? " pregunto ichigo

" probablemente en mi cuarto " dijo pai y se dirigieron a la habitación de pai y taruto estaba ahí

" mhp , hola pai " dijo taruto

" ¿ que haces revisando mis cosas otra vez taruto ? " dijo pai

" se me perdió el señor leoncito " dijo taruto

"¿ y porque buscas en mi cuarto ?" pregunto pai

" se me perdió aquí " dijo taruto y ichigo vio una figura que parecía un león y se agacho

" ´¿ koneko-chan que buscas ? " pregunto kisshu

" ¿ taruto es este el señor leoncito ? " pregunto ichigo sacando debajo de la cama de pai un león gris , con pecho azul y ojos marrones

" si , es ese gracias " dijo taruto

" claro " dijo ichigo

" ¿ quien eres tu ? " pregunto taruto a ichigo

" soy ichigo " dijo ichigo

" ¿ eres la novia de kisshu o pai ? " pregunto taruto como kisshu , pai y ichigo se pusieron color escarlata

" porque parecen tomates " dijo taruto y luego grito " mama los chicos están como tomates ven " y yuki se teletransporto a la habitación de pai quien definitivamente estaban como tomates

" taruto ¿ que les has dicho ? " pregunto yuki

" solo les dije que si ichigo era novia de kisshu o pai y se pusieron así dije algo mal " dijo taruto

" taruto por que no vas a jugar con ichigo , tus primos van a conversar " dijo yuki

" ¿ ichigo , quieres ir a jugar conmigo ? " pregunto taruto

" claro " dijo ichigo y taruto le tomo la mano y la teletransporto a su habitación y ichigo le pregunto " ¿ a que quieres jugar ? "

" plantas " dijo taruto

"¿ plantas, como se juega ? " pregunto ichigo y taruto puso su mano en el suelo y creció una planta que atrapo a ichigo por la cintura , brazos , piernas y grito " ayúdenme " y luego la planta le cubrió la boca

**con kisshu y pai: ** terminaban su discucion y oyeron a alguien gritar

" has oído eso " dijo pai

" como para no oírlo " dijo kisshu y reconoció la voz y dijo " ichigo "

"¿ que tiene ichigo ? " pregunto pai

" ese grito fue de ella " dijo kisshu

" vamos " dijo pai y se teletransportaron al cuarto de taruto y vieron a ichigo atrapa incapaz de moverse y hablar

"¿ que diablos paso ? " pregunto kisshu

" al parecer taruto tiene la capacidad de controlar las plantas " dijo pai

" woo , a solo 5 y medio " dijo kisshu

" que te sorprende tu aprendiste a los 5 años " dijo pai

" bueno , basta de charla y ayudemos a ichigo " dijo kisshu quien saco sus sais y pai sus ventiladores y empezaron a atacar a la planta

" mama , tia yuki vengan es urgente " grito kisshu y anzu y yuki se teletranspotaron y se sorprendieron

"¿ que paso aquí ? " pregunto anzu

" no es momento de explicaciones , ayúdenos por favor " dijo pai y anzu y yuki chasquearon los dedos y la planta chimera desapareció y ichigo estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo y kisshu la atrapo

" bueno ahora expliquen en este momento lo que ha sucedido aquí " dijo anzu

" taruto puede controlar las plantas y al parecer creo una y atrapo a ichigo " dijo kisshu y se dio cuenta de que ichigo se movía

" ichigo " dijo kisshu

" kisshu " dijo ichigo

" ¿ estas bien ? " pregunto kisshu

" si , estoy bien " dijo ichigo " recuérdenme no volver a jugar con taruto "

" taruto es peligroso " dijo kisshu

" chicos lamento interrumpir este momento mágico pero estamos todos presentes " dijo pai

" um , kisshu puedes bajarme " dijo ichigo

" lo siento " dijo kisshu

" descuida " dijo ichigo

" ichigo , lo siento no quería hacerte daño " dijo taruto en un tono triste

" descuida taruto estoy bien " dijo ichigo abrazándolo y el le devolvió el abrazo

" ichigo , cariño vamos con yuki para ver que no tengas nada " dijo anzu

" ¿ ichigo estas bien ? " pregunto kisshu

" si , estoy bien " dijo ichigo

" no mientas ichigo " dijo kisshu quien le puso una mano en la frente y luego dijo " tía yuki , ichigo tiene fiebre "

yuki puso la mano en la frente de ichigo y le dijo " tienes razón "

" quiero intentar sanarme a mi misma " dijo ichigo y se concentro y empezó a brillar y cuando el brillo desapareció ichigo se derrumbo y esta vez pai la atrapo y puso una mano en su pecho

" ella estará bien mañana , necesita dormir " dijo pai

" esta bien " dijo kisshu y pai le entrego a ichigo , y ichigo se acurruco en los brazos de kisshu y el sonrío y anzu y kisshu se teletransportaron de vuelta a casa

**a la mañana siguiente :** ichigo se despertó primero que kisshu y lo empezó a despertar

" buenos días dormilón " dijo ichigo y kisshu se sentó de golpe

" ¿ como estas ? ¿ te sientes bien ? " pregunto kisshu

" woo , mas despacio , bien , y si me siento bien " dijo ichigo y kisshu no le creyó y le puso una mano en la frente

" si no tienes fiebre te creeré esta vez " dijo kisshu

" muy gracioso , quien va primero " dijo ichigo

" las damas primero " dijo kisshu

" oh no , esta vez no , tu vas a ir primero " dijo ichigo

" aww , por que yo primero " dijo kisshu

" ve y no me discutas " dijo ichigo en su tono juguetón y kisshu se fue murmurando algo sobre " quien entiende a las mujeres y en especial a ichigo "

" escuche eso " grito ichigo y kisshu trago saliva

**20 minutos mas tarde :** ichigo y kisshu estaban listos y desayunando

" bueno chicos espero que les vaya bien en la escuela y kisshu cuida de ichigo " dijo anzu

" con mi vida protegeré a mi doncella " dijo kisshu

" gracias mi caballero " dijo ichigo

" bueno llegaran tarde " dijo anzu

**bueno este es el final sugerencias siempre bienvenidas , espero que les guste déjenme sus comentarios por favor mañana intentare actualizar mis otras historias **


	4. primer dia en la escuela y el combate de

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**july: hola lectores soy yo de nuevo **

**kisshu : por que estas triste july**

**july: por que nadie comenta **

**kisshu : comenta y en el próximo**** capitulo te mando unos besos y abrazos *abraza a july ***

**july: gracias kish * le ****devuelve el abrazo ***

* * *

" bueno chicos espero que les vaya bien en la escuela y kisshu cuida de ichigo " dijo anzu

" con mi vida protegeré a mi doncella " dijo kisshu

" gracias mi caballero " dijo ichigo

" bueno llegaran tarde " dijo anzu

" si ya vamos " dijo

"adiós tía anzu " dijo ichigo

" adiós cariño " dijo anzu y kisshu y ichigo se teletransportaron a la escuela militar

**en la escuela militar: **" kisshu y ichigo entraron a la clase de historia

" kisshu llegas temprano por primera vez " dijo el profesor

" si señor lagartija , solo por que ichigo quería llegar a tiempo, pero si quiere puedo llegar tarde mañana " dijo kisshu

" no,toma asiento " dijo el profesor

" ven pasa ichigo" dijo kisshu tendiendo su mano y ichigo la acepto

" gracias " dijo ichigo y entraron a clase

**2 horas mas tardes: **" bueno clase , pueden salir " dijo el profesor y todos salieron tan rápido como el profesor lo dijo y kisshu se teletransporto con ichigo al recreo y un niño se acerco a ellos

" ¿ tu y ichigo están saliendo ? " pregunto un niño

" si ichigo y yo estamos saliendo , mark " dijo kisshu

" genial, tienes a la chica mas linda de lucha como tu novia " dijo mark "ah kisshu ten cuidado con kuro "

" ¿ por que ? " pregunto ichigo

" ichigo ,linda kuro planea hacerte algo en el combate que tienes contra el " dijo mark

" gracias por la información " dijo ichigo

" ves te lo dije kuro te quiere matar " dijo kisshu

" tienes razón en eso y kisshu cuida bien de ichigo " dijo mark

" mark pareces mi hermano " dijo ichigo

" lo se , pero eres como la hermana que no tuve " dijo mark

" gracias yo siento lo mismo " dijo ichigo y el la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo

" bueno ahora si no te importa me la llevo " dijo kisshu celoso

" uh ¿ el novio celoso ? " dijo ichigo

" no soy celoso " dijo kisshu y ichigo se rió

" si lo eres " dijo ichigo

" bueno adiós ichigo " dijo mark dándole un beso en la mejilla

" adiós mark " dijo ichigo y se voltio a ver a kisshu quien estaba echando humo por las orejas

" ves como si eres un celoso " dijo ichigo

" no , no soy " dijo kisshu

" mira vamos a la clase de lucha " dijo ichigo

" pero todavía no han tocado " dijo kisshu y en ese momento tocaron la campana para ir a clase

" que eres ichigo " dijo kisshu

" tu novia " dijo ichigo " bueno , no queremos llegar tarde a lucha verdad "

" vamos cariño " dijo kisshu y se teletransportaron a la clase de lucha

**en clase de lucha :** " buenos días chicos " dijo el instructor

" buenos días señor " dijeron los alumnos

" bueno los primeros combates son kisshu y ichigo , mark y emiko , kuro y jorge " dijo el instructor como siguió dando los nombres de todos las demás parejas

" bueno que comiesen los combates " dijo el instructor

" mi amor no te la voy a dejar fácil " dijo kisshu

" lo mismo digo " dijo ichigo y se acercaron kisshu y ichigo sacaron sus sais

" Ryū ken " grito kisshu y le lanzo una bola de luz

" Ken. Obu rays " grito ichigo lanzando un rayo de sus sais

esquiva

ataque

esquiva

ataque

esquiva

" woo ahora que " dijo ichigo

" cansada cariño " dijo kisshu en un tono burlón

" nunca y tu " dijo ichigo

" jamas " dijo kisshu

" empate " grito el instructor

" ¿ que ? " gritaron kisshu y ichigo

" empate , ahora mark , emiko su turno " grito el instructor

" debo admitirlo amor eres un rival digno " dijo kisshu

" lo mismo cariño " dijo ichigo

" siguiente combate kisshu y emiko " grito el instructor

" buena suerte amor " dijo ichigo y kisshu y emiko se levantaron de sus puestos

**10 minutos mas tarde: **" kisshu gana " grito el instructor y los chicos se teletransportaron a sus lugares

" ves te dije que le ibas a ganar a emiko " dijo ichigo

" tuviste razón " dijo kisshu

" kuro , ichigo su turno y esta vez kuro sin trampas " grito el instructor

" si señor " dijo kuro

" bueno que comience la batalla " dijo el instructor

kuro saco su espada y ichigo sus sais

"Ken. Obu rays " grito ichigo lanzando un rayo que golpeo en un brazo a kuro

" ahora si ichigo , ahora me las vas a pagar por toda la humillación que me has echo pasar " dijo kuro convocando un chimera anima

" ¿ como diablos ? " grito ichigo y el chimera anima intento atacarla

" Shīrudo " grito ichigo y creo un escupo alrededor de ella misma

" me extrañaste cariño " dijo kuro y se teletransporto detrás de ella y ella lo escucho

" ok , ahora si peleo enserio " dijo ichigo muy molesta y convoco sus sais "Subete no dengen no kaminari ken" grito y los rayos persiguieron a kuro

" cariño todavía no me atrapan " dijo kuro en un tono burlón y se teletransporto otra vez de ella y la golpeo en el estomago

" oh enserio " dijo ichigo cuando el rayo golpeo a kuro en la espalda y el se derrumbo

" ichigo gana " dijo el instructor

" ichigo " gritaron kisshu y mark

" chicos " dijo ichigo

" ¿ esta bien ? " pregunto kisshu

" es solo un golpe , nada grave ademas el sufrió mas " dijo ichigo y los chicos tragaron saliva

" recuerda me nunca hacer enojar a ichigo " dijo mark

" lo mismo digo " dijo kisshu

" ahora ademas de linda es la mas fuerte por fin le dio una lección a kuro " dijo mark

" gracias " dijo ichigo bueno ahora me voy a medicina adiós " dijo ichigo teletransportandose a medicina

**en medicina :** " ichigo que te paso " dijo pai

" tranquilo pai , es solo un moretón nada mas " dijo ichigo

"¿ quien gano ? " pregunto pai

" yo con kisshu empatamos, kisshu le gano a emiko y yo a kuro " dijo ichigo y pai la abrazo

" pai necesito respirar , suéltame " dijo ichigo

" lo siento " dijo pai

" primero kuro , ahora tu , por todos los cielos " dijo ichigo

" por dios ichigo para ser la chica mas fuerte de lucha eres delicada " dijo pai

" no soy delicada " dijo ichigo

" definitivamente no lo es " dijo mark

"¿ mark que haces aquí ? " pregunto ichigo

" kisshu me mando a ver si estabas bien " dijo mark rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

" dile que estoy bien , que no necesita preocuparse " dijo ichigo

" esta bien cuídate " dijo mark teletransportandose

" tu también " murmuro ichigo

" bueno entramos" dijo pai

" si , pero esta vez sin intentar envenenarme " dijo ichigo

" aww, no me lo recuerdes " dijo pai

" bueno vamos entremos y no perdamos mas tiempo " dijo ichigo

**después de la clase de medicina : ** " bueno adiós pai " dijo ichigo

" adiós ichigo " dijo pai

" pai mandarle saludos de mi parte a taruto" dijo ichigo

" esta bien " dijo pai

* * *

**kisshu: bueno july sigue llorando por que no hay comentarios así que adiós **

**july :* sigue llorando ***

**kisshu y ademas su novio la engaño **

**july: * lo golpea con un sarten ***

**kisshu : por que fue eso **

**july: por que cuentas cosas privadas por eso * sigue llorando * **


	5. el embarazo de anzu

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**5 minutos mas tarde:** " kisshu por aquí" dijo ichigo

" ichigo ¿ donde estabas?" pregunto kisshu

" en medicina salí hace 5 minutos ¿ y tu ?" pregunto ichigo

" um. ... bueno yo estaba buscándote " dijo kisshu frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

" tonto si sabes mi horario " dijo ichigo

" si verdad pero se me olvido " dijo kisshu cuando vio que ichigo se agarro la cabeza dijo "¿ ichigo estas bien ?"

" si , estoy bien tranquilo" dijo ichigo

" bueno en casa voy a hablar con mi mama para que te llevemos al medico y no intentes discutir " dijo kisshu y ella se limito a asentir ya que sabia que pelear con el en ese estado era inútil

" ay en estado protector no puedo hacer nada" murmuro ichigo

"¿ que dijiste ichigo ?" pregunto kisshu

" uh.. nada , vamos a casa " dijo ichigo

" vamos " dijo kisshu y se teletransportaron

**en casa de kisshu:** anzu estaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara cuando escucho la teletransportacion

" hola chicos" dijo anzu

" hola tía anzu " dijo ichigo

" hola mama" dijo kisshu " mama porque estas tan feliz" pero antes de que anzu pudiera responder ichigo se acerco y la abrazo

" felicidades tía anzu" dijo ichigo

" que esta pasando " dijo kisshu pero fue ignorado

" " gracias ichigo" dijo anzu

" " que esta pasando " dijo kisshu pero fue ignorado otra vez

" ay que felicidad" dijo ichigo y anzu rió

" que esta pasando " dijo kisshu y esta vez malhumorado

" relájate kisshu , lo que pasa es que vas a tener un hermanito " dijo ichigo y kisshu corrió a abrazar a su mama

" hurra " dijo kisshu y ichigo rió

" ¿ de que te ríes ?" pregunto kisshu malhumorado

" de ti " respondió ichigo

"¿ de mi por que ?" pregunto kisshu

" si de ti , porque actuaste como cuando te sacaste una A en ingles " dijo ichigo

"¿ kisshu sacaste una A ?" pregunto anzu

" s-si " dijo kisshu

" felicidades " dijo anzu

" tengo hambre " dijo kisshu y ichigo cayo de la risa

" bueno , intenta que ichigo pare de reír y vayan a lavarse las manos y bajan " dijo anzu y kisshu asintió

" ichigo para de reír " dijo kisshu

" no " dijo ichigo

" vamos por favor " dijo kisshu y ichigo se calmo

" ya listo me calme " dijo ichigo

" bueno vamos al baño " dijo kisshu y se teletransportaron

**en el baño:**" koneko chan como supiste antes de que nos dijeran " dijo kisshu

" pedo leer la mente " dijo ichigo

"¿ desde cuando ?" pregunto kisshu

" hace 2 semanas," dijo ichigo

" genial , ahora no te voy a poder mentir " dijo kisshu

"¿ y por que habrías de mentirme ?"pregunto ichigo

"nada , solo digo las cosas sin pensar" dijo kisshu

" bueno lavemos las manos y vamos a comer " dijo ichigo y se lavaron las manos y bajaron a comer

**con anzu: **los niños bajaron y vieron a higashi

"hola tío higashi ya te enteraste" dijo ichigo

" no de que me tengo que enterar" dijo higashi y kisshu señalo a anzu "¿ anzu que pasa?"

" estoy embarazada de 2 meses " dijo anzu y higashi la abrazo

" solo espero que no salga como kisshu " dijo higashi

" hey " dijo kisshu indignado

" ¿ que quieres decir con ' espero que no salga como kisshu'?" pregunto ichigo

" kisshu digamos que siempre fue imperativo " dijo higashi

" o sea que quieres que mi hermanito o hermanita sea un zombie igual que pai " dijo kisshu

"¿ zombie?" pregunto higashi

" pai es cero emociones " dijo kisshu " excepto por el hecho de que esta enamorado de mi koneko-chan "

" ¿tu koneko-chan ?"pregunto higashi

" bueno estamos en un interrogatorio o vamos a comer " dijo kisshu

" ven vamos a comer" dijo ichigo

**después del almuerzo : **kisshu empezó a hacerles preguntas a su mama

"¿ que es niña o niño?" pregunto kisshu

" no lo se" dijo anzu

" ¿ como se va a llamar?" pregunto kisshu

" no lo se , quedan 7 meses para pensar en eso " dijo anzu

" kisshu vamos a hacer la tarea " dijo ichigo

" gracias" murmuro anzu y ichigo le sonrió

" ven vamos a nuestra habitación" dijo kisshu y se teletransportaron

**en la habitación de kisshu y ichigo :** se teletransportaron y se subieron a la cama

" bueno kisshu tenias a tu mama mareada con tantas preguntas" dijo ichigo

" mentira " dijo kisshu

" verdad" dijo ichigo

" mentira , todo lo que dices es mentira" dijo kisshu

" sabes que digo la verdad kish " dijo ichigo

" me trajiste para hacer la tarea no para hablar " dijo kisshu

" esta bien " dijo ichigo

**30 minutos después :** " odio las matemáticas" dijo kisshu

" no eres el único " dijo ichigo

" bueno menos mal que ya terminamos la maldita tarea " dijo kisshu

" tienes razón " dijo ichigo cerrando el libro de matemáticas

" ¿ y ahora que?" pregunto kisshu

" no lo se "dijo ichigo

" si vamos a ver a taruto " dijo kisshu

" tendríamos que pedir permiso " dijo ichigo " y ademas no quiero que sea como la ultima vez "

" uh se me olvido " dijo kisshu

" si me di cuenta " dijo ichigo

"vemos la televisión " dijo kisshu

" te castigaron hace dos semanas y ni tenemos televisión" dijo ichigo

" ¿ me recuerdas por que me castigaron ?" pregunto kisshu

" fue por que en química hiciste estallar algo y creo un gas venenoso y tuve que crear un escudo al menos para la mitad de la clase y la otra mitad estuvo 5 días en el hospital " dijo ichigo

" con razón cada vez que nos toca química todos están muy alerta " dijo kisshu

" si es por eso " dijo ichigo

* * *

**lo siento si es mas corto pero les prometo que tendran la 2 parte en unos dias que ahora tengo que ir donde mi tía bye-bye**


	6. la herida de ichigo

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

kisshu y ichigo hablaron durante las siguientes dos horas hasta que anzu los llamo a cenar

" chicos ya la cena esta lista " grito anzu y los chicos llegaron tan rápido como lo dijo

" como te sientes tía anzu " dijo ichigo

" muy bien " dijo anzu

" me alegro " dijo ichigo " el tío higashi va a cenar con nosotros"

" si , va a llegar en 5 minutos " dijo anzu y efectivamente 5 minutos mas tarde higashi estaba allí

" hola " dijo higashi " ¿ como te has sentido anzu ?" pregunto

" a mama no se le ha ido la sonrisa tonta de su cara en todo el día " dijo kisshu como ichigo le dio una palmada en la cabeza " ichigo por que hiciste eso ?"

" ten mas respeto kisshu " dijo ichigo

" bueno volviendo a mi pregunta ¿ como te has sentido anzu ?" pregunto higashi

" increíblemente feliz" dijo anzu

" ¿ y que ay para cenar?" pregunto higashi

" ramen " dijo anzu

" ¿ y como se va a llamar ?" pregunto kisshu

" no lo se " dijo anzu" quedan 8 meses para eso , kisshu "

" ya esta listo el ramen , tengo hambre" dijo kisshu

" kisshu tu siempre tienes hambre " dijo ichigo y higashi se rió

" si el ramen esta listo " dijo anzu " así que chicos vayan a lavarse las manos"

5 minutos después kisshu y ichigo volvieron

" listos?" pregunto anzu

" hai " dijeron los chicos a coro

" bueno entonces vamos " dijo anzu y se teletransportaron a la mesa

" mm , mama esto es realmente bueno " dijo kisshu

" me alegro " dijo anzu

" chicos después de cenar se van a bañar yo ayudare a ichigo y kisshu quieres que yo te ayude o higashi " dijo anzu

" tu mama " dijo kisshu

" oh esta bien" dijo anzu y después de la cena anzu se fue al baño con ichigo

" kisshu no entres " dijo anzu

" si mama " dijo kisshu y anzu cerro la puerta mientras ichigo se desvestía y anzu observo

" ichigo que te paso ?" pregunto anzu al ver un moretón en el estomago de ichigo

" uh nada solo me tropeze y me golpe en el estomago " dijo ichigo

" bueno , ten mas cuidado la próxima vez " dijo anzu y abrió la llave del agua y ayudo a bañarse a ichigo

" gracias tía anzu " dijo ichigo

" claro cariño" dijo anzu y miro con atención las muñecas de ichigo y miro horrorizada " cariño dime la verdad que te paso ?"

ichigo suspiro y luego dijo " un día después de la pelea con kuro el y algunos de sus amigos me atraparon y fui incapaz de tele-transportarme y con un cuchillo me cortaron cerca de las muñecas fui capaz de curarme sin embargo y el me golpeo en el estomago por eso tengo el moretón "

" y donde estaba kisshu ?" pregunto anzu

" en la enfermería a el lo noquearon ese día , de hecho lo lanzaron a una pared " dijo ichigo colocándose su pijama

" mama , ichigo están listas yo también quiero entrar " grito kisshu

" si el baño es todo tuyo " grito ichigo saliendo del baño y kisshu entro con su pijama verde cerrando la puerta tras de el

" kisshu has visto el estomago de ichigo " dijo anzu

" no , porque habría de hacer eso " dijo kisshu

" ella tiene un moretón allí " dijo anzu y kisshu miro horrorizado

" que le paso ?" pregunto kisshu

" primero desviste te y entonces hablamos " dijo anzu como kisshu obedeció y anzu abrió la llave del agua y kisshu con la ayuda de anzu se ducho

" ahora me vas a decir mama ?" pregunto kisshu

" ella dice que un día después de la lucha con kuro el y sus amigo atraparon a ichigo y kuro la golpeo en el estomago mientras los otros la sujetaban y creo que también llegaba un cuchillo y le corto las muñecas y ella se las arreglo para sanarse a si misma " dijo anzu y en ese punto kisshu esta horrorizado

" ella esta bien ?" pregunto kisshu

" no lo se pregúntale tu " dijo anzu " pero primero vístete " y kisshu se puso su pijama y se teletransporto a su habitación y vio a ichigo cepillando su cabello

" ichigo estas bien ?" pregunto kisshu

" si estoy bien , ¿ por que ?" pregunto ichigo

" mi mama me contó lo que paso el día después de la lucha con kuro , por que no me lo dijiste " dijo kisshu

" tenia miedo kisshu " dijo ichigo

" miedo de que ?" pregunto kisshu

" kuro estaba con un cuchillo y me amenazo que si te contaba te iba a matar y yo no quiero que te hagan daño " dijo ichigo

" tranquila " dijo kisshu abrazándola con fuerza

" kisshu .. necesito ... respirar " dijo ichigo

" uh lo siento " dijo kisshu soltándola

" no abrazar con tanta fuerza " dijo ichigo buscando aire y luego dijo " estoy cansada "

kisshu miro el reloj y dijo " son las 22:30 es nuestra hora de dormir " y ichigo se subió a la cama con kisshu y kisshu puso las mantas sobre ellos dos y ichigo se acurruco contra el y el abrazo con cuidado

" te quiero kish " murmuro ichigo

" yo también te quiero koneko-chan " murmuro kisshu

* * *

**lo se extremadamente corto pero al fin sali de mi bloque de escritor asi que no me mates por favor * sonríe tímidamente a los lectores***

**" kisshu: * grita * juliett **

**" juliett : uh-oh * sale a esconderse debajo de su cama ***

**kisshu: donde se fue esta mujer bueno no importa nos besos en el próximo capitulo * manda besos a los lectores ***


	7. de ichigo días de enfermedad

**bueUN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

a la mañana siguiente kisshu se despertó primero y se dio cuenta de que ichigo se movía y luego se despertó

" buenos días koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" kish no me siento bien " dijo ichigo y se teletransporto

" voy a decirle a mi mama " dijo kisshu y se teletransporto a la cocina y anzu estaba allí

" mama , ichigo no se siente bien " dijo kisshu

" donde estas?" pregunto anzu

" en el baño " dijo kisshu y anzu se teletransporto al baño y vio a ichigo inconsciente y la se teletransporto con yuki

" hola anzu que tienes " dijo yuki

" ichigo se puso mal , la encontré inconsciente en el baño" dijo anzu quien sostenía a ichigo

" ven tráela " dijo yuki

y la pusieron en una camilla y yuki puso una mano en su pecho y cerro los ojos y se abrieron de golpe

" lo que pasa/ lo que esta mal ?" pregunto anzu

" tiene un malestar estomacal " dijo yuki " puedo curarla pero voy a necesitar tu poder "

" hazme saber cuando " dijo anzu y yuki puso su mano en el pecho de ichigo y su mano empezó a brillar y 20 minutos después dijo " anzu necesito tu ayuda " y anzu puso su mano junto la de yuki y la mano de yuki brillo 30 minutos después dijo " cuando se despierte estará mejor "

" gracias" dijo anzu

" claro anzu " dijo yuki " como crees que esta kisshu ?"

" probablemente esteárico " dijo anzu y en ese momento apareció kisshu y higashi

" anzu kisshu estaba esteárico y lo traje al hospital a ver si estabas aquí " dijo higashi

" donde esta ichigo " dijo kisshu preocupado y anzu señalo la camilla y el se teletransporto al lado de a camilla y y luego pregunto " ella esta bien ?"

" si ella va a estar bien cuando se despierte , pero recuerda no dejes que se esfuerce demasiado o estará débil y sabes que ella odia estar débil "dijo yuki y el asintió

" se estuvo quejando durante dos semanas la ultima vez que estibo débil " murmuro kisshu " mujer insoportable"

" kisshu ten cuidado con lo que dices" dijo anzu " ichigo ya esta despertando " y kisshu voltio a ver a ichigo

" escuchaste algo de lo que dije ?" pregunto kisshu sonriendo tímidamente

" no, que has dicho kisshu " dijo ichigo

" nada , yo no he dicho nada " dijo kisshu y ichigo le dio una mirada que claramente decía kisshu dime la verdad

" kisshu no me obligues a ir por tu mente " dijo ichigo

" te vas a enojar conmigo ? pregunto kisshu

" depende si me dices la verdad no , pero si no me la dices me voy a enojar contigo , me gusta que me tengas confianza kisshu " dijo ichigo

" esta bien tu ganas , la tía yuki me dijo que cuando te despertaras que no intentes esforzarte demasiado o estarás demasiado débil y yo murmure que la ultima vez que estuviste débil te estuviste quejando durante dos semanas , cuando te pones así eres insoportable" dijo kisshu

" gracias , por decirme la verdad kisshu " dijo ichigo

" claro y yo me alegro de que no estas enojada conmigo " dijo kisshu y se voltio a ver a sus padres y tíos " que miran ustedes "

" ustedes son muy tiernos " dijo yuki

" si parecen romeo y julieta " dijo higashi

" esto es mejor que las telenovelas " dijo anzu

" tienes razón " dijo yuki

" así que cuando ichigo puede venir a casa ?" pregunto kisshu intentando cambiar de tema

" hoy mismo " dijo yuki y las caras de ichigo y kisshu se iluminaron

**un par de horas mas tarde:** kisshu y su familia llevaron a ichigo de vuelta a casa y kisshu se teletransporto con ichigo en sus brazos a su habitación

" un kisshu podrías bajarme ahora ?" pregunto ichigo

" no mi princesa , usted no puede ponerse de pie " dijo kisshu

" puedes ponerme en la cama por favor " dijo ichigo

" si mi lady " dijo kisshu y la puso en la cama

" gracias mi caballero " dijo ichigo " te vas a acostar o vas a ir a ayudarle a la tía anzu ?"

" quieres que me quede ?" pregunto kisshu

" si " dijo ichigo y kisshu se metió en la cama con ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y al poco tiempo después ella la estaba profundamente dormida

" aww , ella es tan linda " pensó kisshu y anzu se teletransporto a ver a los chicos

" veo que esta dormida puedes venir un momento ?" pregunto anzu

" me encantaría , pero no me quiere dejar ir " dijo kisshu señalando su cintura ichigo tenia sus brazos alrededor se su cintura

" o bueno cuando te suelte " dijo anzu sonriendo

**4 horas mas tarde:** ichigo estaba empezando a despertar y kisshu dijo en voz baja " koneko-chan "

" kish" dijo ichigo

" como te sientes ?" pregunto kisshu

" un poco mejor" dijo ichigo intentando sentarse pero kisshu la empujo para que se acostara de nuevo

" recuerda no esforzarte mucho " dijo kisshu

" si señor " dijo ichigo malhumorada

" eres tan linda cuando estas enojada " dijo kisshu " no puedo esperar el día en que nos podamos unir "

" yo tampoco , pero mira el lado positivo quizás cuando seamos mas grande nos podamos unir y quizás algún día seamos pareja " dijo ichigo

" eso ayudaría mucho con el problema de las fans-girl y los boys-fans " dijo kisshu

" como los odios " dijo ichigo

" y tu imaginas que yo no " dijo kisshu

" bueno , creo que mañana estaré mejor " dijo ichigo " no me gusta estar débil " se quejo

"pero poco a poco te recuperaras ahora deja de quejarte " dijo kisshu y ichigo cruzo los brazos en su pecho murmurando algo sobre cuando este recuperada kisshu no la vas a pasar bien

" ichigo , después planeas todo lo que quieras pero ahora descansa " dijo kisshu y ichigo de mala gana se volvió a dormir

**al día siguiente : **ichigo se despertó sintiéndose mas fuerte y decidió probar si podía estar de pie y efectivamente pudo estar de pie y se dio cuenta de que kisshu estaba despertando

" mañana kisshu " dijo ichigo

" mañana koneko-chan " dijo kisshu " como estas ?"

" mucho mas fuerte y ya puedo ponerme de pie asi que voy a planear tu pesadilla " dijo ichigo y kisshu trago saliva

" me das miedo cariño " dijo kisshu

" esa es mi intención " dijo ichigo " a mañana voy a la academia te guste o no entendido "

" si señora " dijo kisshu

* * *

**bueno a partir del capitulo 10 los chicos son enviados a la tierra una pregunta quien quiere que sea la líder de los mews **

**dejen sus reviews por favor **


	8. la primera pelea de kish y ichigo

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

ichigo y kisshu siguieron hablando y un luego de un rato llego anzu

" buenos días " dijo anzu " como te sientes ichigo ?"

" muy bien , mañana puedo ir a la academia?" pregunto ichigo esperanzado

" si puedes , pero cualquier problema o te empiezas a sentir mareada que kisshu me llame " dijo anzu

" si señora" murmuraron los niños

" los escuche" dijo anzu y los chicos tragaron saliva " bueno el desayuno estará listo en 10 minutos "

" esta bien " dijeron los chicos y anzu sonrió y cerro la puerta y fue a preparar el desayuno

10 minutos después ichigo y kisshu fueron llamados por anzu para el desayuno y llegaron tan rápido como lo dijo y kisshu estaba dando una mirada de cachorro

" tengo hambre" dijo kisshu

" tu siempre con hambre kisshu" dijo anzu terminando de servir las tostadas

" mmm , que rico mama " dijo kisshu babeando

" kisshu estas babeando" dijo ichigo y kisshu se puso rojo y se limpio la baba

" perdón" dijo kisshu aun rojo

" tranquilo " dijo ichigo " ahora come y cállate"

" si señora" murmuro kisshu y ichigo hizo aparecer una de sus sais

" te escuche kisshu" dijo ichigo con una vena palpitante y kisshu trago saliva

" cariño, tesoro, sabes que de vez en cuando me das miedo verdad" dijo kisshu

" si y no sabes cuanto me alegro" dijo ichigo haciendo desaparecer sus sais

" mujeres se creen que lo saben todo " murmuro kisshu

" come y cállate kisshu antes de que se enfrié el ramen " dijo ichigo y siguieron discutiendo durante los próximos 20 minutos y comiendo ( se estaban insultando por medio de la telepatía)

" listo tía anzu , quieres que te ayude a limpiar , después de todo no quiero estar con el idiota de allá " dijo ichigo señalando a kisshu

" claro, se pelearon " dijo anzu

" si y hoy puedo dormir en el sofá?" pregunto ichigo

" uh.. supongo" dijo anzu

" gracias" dijo ichigo lavando los platos , 20 minutos después terminaron de limpiar la cocina y anzu le dijo a ichigo que podía hacer lo que quiera y ichigo sonrió malvadamente y se teletransporto al cuarto de baño y hizo casqué-ar los dedos y apareció una botella que era el shampoo de kisshu y puso un frasco con un colorante azul aqua en el shampoo y volvió a chasque-ar los dedos y el shampoo desapareció y se teletransporto de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con kisshu y vio a kisshu allí

" hola koneko-chan " dijo kisshu pero ichigo lo ignoro había herido sus sentimientos y cogió una manta y una almohada y se teletransporto

" oh bueno sigue enojada pero mañana se le pasara , espero no me gusta estar enojado con ella " pensó kisshu y se levanto y fue a unos de sus cajones y saco su shampoo y se teletransporto al baño

30 minutos después se escucho un grito y anzu se teletransporto al baño

" kisshu que paso?" pregunto anzu abriendo la puerta del baño

" mi cabello, eso es lo que paso" dijo kisshu y escucho otra teletransportacion y vio que era ichigo y ichigo y anzu se echaron a reír

" kisshu disidiste cambiar el color de tu cabello" dijo ichigo ( A/N: ichigo es una gran actriz así que kisshu no sabe que ella fue)

" no , me gusta el color de mi cabello antes ahora es azul aqua odio este color" se quejo kisshu

" pero te ves bien , tus ojos dorado y tu cabello azul aqua " ichigo se burlo

" koneko-chan eres cruel" dijo kisshu

" ichigo puedes traerme un frasco de color verde esmeralda que esta en mi habitación" dijo anzu y ichigo asintió y volvió 5 minutos mas tarde con el frasco con un colorante verde esmeralda y anzu lo echo en el pelo de kisshu y lo empezó a lavar el cabello de kisshu y luego lo enjuago y su cabello volvió a ser verde esmeralda

" gracias mama" dijo kisshu

" claro" dijo anzu y anzu le dijo telepaticamente

4 horas mas tarde era la hora de la cena y anzu los llamo y todos comieron su comida , todos a excepción de ichigo que apenas toco su comida

" ichigo que tienes ?" pregunto anzu

" no tengo hambre, tía anzu" dijo ichigo " puedo irme?" pregunto ella y anzu asintió y ella se teletransporto

" que paso?" pregunto higashi

" ichigo y kisshu tuvieron una pelea al parecer telepaticamente y hablando" dijo anzu

" auch " dijo higashi " kisshu deberías disculparte apenas toco su comida y se nota que esta muy deprimida"

"espérenme aquí , voy a ver si esta bien " dijo kisshu y se teletransporto y encontró a ichigo tendido en el sofá con la manta y la almohada y sonrió

" ichigo" dijo en voz baja kisshu

" vete, no quiero hablar contigo kisshu" dijo ichigo

" pero yo tengo toda la intención de hablar contigo y no me voy de aquí hasta hablar contigo " dijo kisshu

" si hablo contigo , te vas a ir" dijo ichigo

" si hablo contigo y me voy" dijo kisshu

" esta bien, de que quieres hablar" dijo ichigo levantándose

" quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes me comporte como un niño , no quise herir tus sentimientos ichigo , me perdonas" dijo kisshu

" claro que te perdono , baka" dijo ichigo

" pero soy tu baka" dijo kisshu (A/N: baka significa idiota)

" tienes razón eres mi baka" dijo ichigo sonriendo

" esa es la sonrisa que me gusta ver y siempre la quiero ver " dijo kisshu haciendo que ichigo se sonrojara " y te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas" haciendo que ichigo se sonrojara mas profundo esta vez

" gracias" dijo ichigo sonrojada como un tomate y kisshu la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo

" te amo koneko-chan , nunca lo olvides" dijo kisshu

" yo también te amo kish , y yo daría mi vida si fuera necesario para salvar ta tuya" dijo ichigo

" yo prefería morir en lugar de verte herida " dijo kisshu

* * *

**si , si lo se final muy cursi , dejen sus reviews **


	9. entrenamiento y chantaje

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

" gracias kish" dijo ichigo " bueno ya es tarde me voy a acostar "

" oh no , usted mi princesa no se va acostar en el sofá usted se va a acostar conmigo" dijo kisshu y la cogió al estilo de novia lo cual la hizo chillar y se teletransportaron a la habitación de kisshu

" um... me podrías bajar ahora" dijo ichigo sonrojada

" claro" dijo kisshu y la puso en el suelo

" gracias " dijo ichigo y lo beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que kisshu se pusiera rojo y la levanto de nuevo

" eres mi vida, nunca lo olvides" dijo kisshu poniendo a ichigo en la cama y el también estaba en la cama

" y tu la mía kisshu" dijo ichigo acurrucándose contra el y el solo sonrió y tiro las mantas para ellos dos

" buenas noches mi amor" dijo kisshu dándole un beso en la frente

" buenas noches cariño" dijo ichigo devolviendo le el beso

**con anzu y higashi:** anzu y higashi estaban hablando sobre temas ''importantes''

" crees que se reconciliaron" dijo anzu

" yo no escucho ni gritos ni lloriqueo , así que yo podría decir que si " dijo higashi

" eso espero " dijo anzu

" que tal si vamos haber a los niños " dijo higashi y anzu asintió y se teletransportaron a la sala de estar y no había nada

" en la habitación de kisshu" dijo anzu y se volvieron a teletransportar y vieron a ichigo y a kisshu abrazados ( A/N: como si fueran ositos de peluche)

" aww, se ven tan lindos" dijo anzu y ella casqueo los dedos y apareció de la nada un cámara y les saco una foto y luego hizo desaparecer la cámara

" eso no les va gustar " dijo higashi

" mi amor estos dos , se pelean casi todo el tiempo " dijo anzu " claro nunca una pelea como esta "

" como son sus peleas normalmente" dijo higashi

" bueno pequeños empujoncitos, guerras de cosquillas, se tiran sus peluches, y cosas por el estilo, en otras palabras las típicas peleas de niños" dijo anzu

" bueno dejemos-los solos que si se despiertan van a estar mas rojos que unos tomates" dijo higashi

" tienes razón " dijo anzu y se teletransportaron a su cuarto

**a la mañana siguiente: **ichigo y kisshu se despertaron al mismo tiempo y al ver que estaban abrazados como osos de peluches se pusieron rojos

" buenos días koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" mañana kish" dijo ichigo

" ven" dijo kisshu poniéndola en su regazo " quien va primero "

" pues tu " dijo ichigo

" tramposa, pero no importa " dijo kisshu " por que te amo tal como eres"

" gracias" dijo ichigo " yo también te amo tal como eres "

" mentirosa" murmuro kisshu

" sabes que te amo " dijo ichigo " bueno ve al baño, que nos estamos poniendo sentimentales"

" no me gusta ponerme sentimental" dijo kisshu disgustado

" tranquilo que a mi tampoco" dijo ichigo y kisshu se fue al baño y 30 minutos después salio vestido y peinado

" tu turno" dijo kisshu

" no me digas" dijo ichigo sarcásticamente

" si te digo" dijo kisshu en el mismo tono sarcástico y se rieron , ichigo se levanto , cogió un poco de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño 35 minutos después ya estaba lista

" bajamos a desayunar" dijo kisshu

" vamos" dijo ichigo

**en la cocina: **"3...2...1.." dijo anzu cuando escucho la teletransportacion

" buenos días" dijeron los niños

" buenos días kisshu , ichigo" dijo anzu " se reconciliaron ?" pregunto ella ( siendo que ya sabia la respuesta)

" si" dijeron los chicos

" quieren ver una foto?" pregunto anzu ( creo que ya se hacen la idea de que foto es)

" si " dijeron los chicos y anzu hizo aparecer la cámara y les mostró la foto y se sonrojaron ( de echo no había mucha diferencia entre ellos y un tomate )

" mama tuviste que " dijo kisshu

" no importa, solo por favor mantener esa foto lejos de taruto cuando crezca , eso seria material de chantaje" dijo ichigo

" tienes razón " dijo anzu

" gracias" dijo kisshu y ichigo al mismo tiempo

" quieren desayunar?" pregunto anzu

"si" dijo kisshu

" esta bien " dijo anzu " están bien las tostadas?" pregunto ella

" si tía" dijo ichigo

" chicos desayunen , van a llegar tarde a lucha " dijo anzu

" tienes razón " dijo kisshu y 10 minutos mas tarde ya desayunaron y se teletransportaron a lucha

" lamentamos la tardanza " dijeron los chicos

" chicos ustedes están en las clases avanzados " dijo el instructor " ven sigan-me " y los chicos lo siguieron a una sala donde estaban mark, pai, y un amiga de ichigo, isabela

" bueno ustedes son los mejores luchadores o sanadores que tiene la academia y ustedes serán entrenados aquí por los mejores luchadores o sanadores del planeta " y ellos asintieron

" mark" grito ichigo y lo abrazo

" ichigo no grites sabes que te puedo escuchar perfectamente" dijo mark devolviendo le el abrazo

" lo siento" dijo ichigo alejándose y se fue a abrazar a pai y luego de pai a isabela

" ichigo amiga ¿ como has estado?" pregunto una chica de pelo castaño ondulado hasta mas allá del hombro , delgada , ojos marrones , vestida como kisshu solo que los colores eran azul celeste y calipso

" muy bien isabela y tu ?" pregunto ichigo

" tengo novio " dijo isabela

" yo también , y quien es el afortunado?" pregunto ichigo

" mark" dijo isabela sonrojada

" felicitaciones" dijo ichigo

" isabela , tu que eres sanadora o luchadora?" pregunto kisshu

" sanadora soy la tercera mejor de la clase " dijo isabela con orgullo

" eso esta bien " dijo kisshu " mark tienes suerte"

" lo mismo digo" dijo mark

* * *

**lo siento, lo siento mucho**

**kisshu: una semana sin actualizar **

**" july: estaba en bloque de escritor**

**kisshu: si si , claro estabas demasiado ocupada con alexander en tus citas con el**

**july: somos solo amigos **

**ichigo: kisshu déjala en paz**

**july: gracias ichigo**

*** kisshu besa a ichigo y ella le devuelve el beso***

**july: ir a conseguiros una habitación * se da la vuelta para ver a los lectores* lamento si tarde tanto solo no sabia que escribir en los próximos días voy a intentar publicar algo , es que he tenido pequeños problemas **


	10. a la tierra

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**july: hola , primero quiero informarles que voy a actualizar solo los fines de semana y algunas de mis otras historias los viernes **

**kisshu: floja**

**july; kisshu tengo una vida fuera de la computadora , he tenido muchos problemas , bueno con la historia, **

**kisshu: te olvidad de algo **

**july: no **

**kisshu: 3...2...1. aquí va **

**july: espera , se me olvido decir las edades bueno aquí están **

**kisshu: 16**

**ichigo: 15**

**isabela**** (oc): 15**

**mark(oc): 15 **

**pai: 18**

**taruto: 13 **

* * *

han pasado 8 años desde que los chicos fueron llamados para entrenar , hace unos días fueron llamados por el consejo para una misión ( creo que ya se hacen la idea de que misión hablo) la misión para ir a la tierra

" chicos que emoción no puedo creer que fuimos elegidos para ir a la tierra" dijo isabela

" ya princesa del drama cálmate" dijo taruto " fuimos escogidos por que somos los mas avanzados de las clases de lucha y curación creo"

" medicina" corrigió ichigo

" perdón medicina , somos los mejores en lucha o medicina por eso fuimos escogidos " dijo taruto

" chicos kisshu y pai me mandaron a decir que se apuren que nos tenemos que ir en 20 minutos " dijo mark entrando

" diles que estamos allá en 5 minutos " dijo ichigo cerrando una maleta y mark asintió y se teletransporto

" chicos están listos?" pregunto ichigo

" hai " dijeron taruto y isabela

" bueno a que esperamos , va-monos" dijo ichigo y ellos asintieron y se teletransportaron a la nave

**en la nave: **los chicos estaban platicando cuando oyeron la teletransportacion

" bueno ya están aquí , así que os voy a mostrar sus habitaciones " dijo pai y caminaron por un pasillo hasta que encontraron una puerta violeta y el la abrió " esta es la habitación de isabela" era una habitación sencilla , una mesita de noche , una lampara , un estante con libros , un espejo recto grande, una cama individual con mantas violetas fuerte , las paredes color lila ( un violeta mas suave)y las almohadas en forma de corazón moradas con encajes blancos , y un armario color marrón , y pai le entrego la llave a isabela

" bueno isabela te quedas en la habitación o sigues con nosotros?" pregunto pai antes de seguir

" voy con vosotros " dijo isabela y pai asintió y siguieron caminando unos tres minutos y llegaron a otra puerta , esta puerta era de color naranja y pai a abrió esta habitación era un poco mas sencilla que las demás , una cama individual , las mantas color naranja casi rojo , las almohadas rectas naranja con rojo , un estante con peluches , y algunos otros juguetes , un armario color marrón ( no se como se conocen en otras partes pero creo que en otros países les llaman roperos ) , y una televisión ,

" esta es la habitación de taruto " dijo pai

" aww, porque tengo peluches " se quejo taruto " y ichigo no te atrevas a mencionar cuando tenia 5 años con el incidente de el señor leoncito " cuando vio que ichigo iba a abrir la boca

" el señor leoncito ?" preguntaron confundidos isabela y mark

" larga historia" dijo taruto " y pai yo me quedo en mi habitación" y pai asintió y le entrego la llave a taruto

" bueno sigamos " dijo pai y caminaron durante 3 minutos mas y llegaron a una puerta color rojo y abrió la puerta ( me aburro de escribir siempre lo mismo pero bueno tengo que escribir esto ) y vieron una cama individual, mantas color rojo sangre , almohadas color rojo suave ( pero no tanto como para que parezca color rosado ) , un armario marrón ( si todos los armarios son marrones ) , un estantes con libros ( pero pocos libros ) , una televisión , y unos juego de mesa ,

" esta es la habitación de mark " dijo pai entregándole la llave a mark ( si todas las puertas tienen llaves para evitar tentaciones jeje , pero tranqui que a pai pronto va a estar con la boca abierta )

" gracias , y yo me quedo en mi cuarto " dijo mark , varios de ustedes me han preguntado como mark ( cuando puse lo puse se me olvido describirlo) bueno mark es de la misma altura que kisshu, ojos ámbar, pelo rojo , delgado , vestido con la misma ropa que pai solo que negro y gris , en pocas palabras casi el gemelo de ichigo y es muy guapo

" esta bien , sigamos " dijo pai y siguieron caminando durante 6 minutos aproximadamente y pai abrió una puerta color crema con rayas verde aqua y su boca cayo al suelo y los chicos e acercaron y vieron una cama matrimonial , las mantas color crema , las almohadas color crema con encajes blancos en los bordes , las paredes lisas color verde agua ( aqua , no se pero es un color muy bonito ) , un armario con 4 puertas ( doble) dos mesitas de noche , un estantes con diversos libros .

pai se estaba recuperando dijo " esta es la habitación de kisshu y ichigo , y espero que kisshu sepa aguantar la tentación , o sino va a ver la consecuencias " y kisshu y ichigo pusieron mala cara

" te pareces al tío higashi , nos va diciendo eso desde hace 2 años " se quejo ichigo y isabela solo rió

" tranquilo pai que yo se aguantar la tentación " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

" nuestro líder , porque hace esto acaso cree que es divertido esto de estar sermoneando a dos jóvenes pervertidos ( me refiero a kish y mark )" se quejo pai y vio las miradas de las chicas que claramente decían pai-somos-demasiados-jóvenes-como-para-querer-estar-con-un-bebe-en-nuestros-brazos

" chicas yo solo lo hago por su bien " dijo pai " supongo que kisshu y ichigo se quedan "

" si" dijeron ambos juntos cuando pai les entrego la llave

" sin ir demasiado lejos " dijo pai en modo de advertencia

" si, si , si lo que tu digas" dijo kish en un tono burlón y agarro a ichigo por la cintura y se teletransportaron a su habitación

" para que me esfuerzo " dijo pai con un suspiro

" tranquilo , yo se que no harán nada , al menos por ahora" dijo isabela pero lo ultimo casi en un susurro

" eso espero" dijo pai y siguió caminando durante 4 minutos y abrió una puerta color verde ( no se me ocurrió otro color ) cuando entro cerro la puerta y vio que su habitación tenia una cama individual , dos estantes llenos de libros , unas mantas color gris ( casi blanco), almohadas blancas con encajes grises , paredes color crema ( un poco mas oscuro que las de ichigo y kisshu), y una televisión ,

" por fin estoy en mi cuarto" dijo pai suspirando

* * *

**july: se que me demore en actualizar , pero aquí esta el capitulo no **

**kisshu: te demoraste una semana o mas **

**july: bloqueo de escritor **

**kisshu: hace una promesa ahora **

**" july: ok , voy a tratar de actualizar mas tarde pero si no mañana actualizo lo prometo **

**kisshu: * la besa en la mejilla * buena chica**

**july: * se sonroja* gracias **

**kisshu: nos vemos mas tarde o mañana bye-bye * manda muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes a los lectores ***

**kisshu: y se me olvida * tiene a kisshu-writer abrazada y la besa en la mejilla * **

**july: aqui esta tu premio y si quieres que kisshu haga lo mismo contigo deja tu comentario y en proimo capitulo kisshu te va a abrazar y dar un beso en la mejilla**


	11. chicos vs chicas

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**july: hola aquí esto, cumplí mi promesa **

**kisshu: se va acabar el mundo, cumplió una promesa , corran por sus vidas **

**july: exagerado , y déjame de molestar **

**kisshu: por lo menos para que cumplas tu promesa**

**july: bueno los quiero, ahora con la historia**

* * *

pai estaba en su habitación pensando ( uy si cuando no piensa este ) cuando escucho un golpe en su puerta

" pai , pai abre tenemos algo que decirte" grito ichigo y isabela y pai abrió la puerta y ichigo hablo " y antes de que preguntes pai, no , no estamos embarazadas" pai alzo una ceja

" como sabias que iba a preguntar eso?" pregunto pai " ah se me olvido que puedes leer la mente ichigo , y bueno para que vinieron "

" para informarte que mañana vamos a la tierra a atacar, mientras mas pronto mejor para nuestra gente" dijo ichigo y pai asintió

" y también para informarte que pronto estará lista la cena así que ven a la cocina , o sino no podrás encontrar nada " dijo isabela con una sonrisa

" esta bien estaré allá en 5 minutos , déjame terminar mi libro " dijo pai

" esta bien , pero sino llegas en 5 minutos nosotras te tele-transportaremos aquí y te arrastraremos por las orejas a la cocina " dijo isabela en modo de advertencia y pai trago saliva

" si chicas estaré allá en 5 minutos o 4 minutos pero por favor no me lleven de las orejas" dijo pai un poco disgustado

" esta bien pero 4 minutos bajas" dijo ichigo y se teletransportaron a la cocina

**en la cocina : **ichigo y isabela se teletransportaron para encontrar a los chicos mirando la comida babeando

" chicos están babeando" dijeron las chicas y los chicos se limpiaron la boca y se sonrojaron

" perdón " dijeron los chicos avergonzados

" tranquilos" dijo ichigo " ademas esta noche comeremos comida humana " (A/N: ya están en la tierra)

" como que comida humana, de donde la consiguieron?" pregunto taruto

" robamos una tienda de ' vegetales' " dijo isabela mostrando les los vegetales

" puack , eso no son vegetales esos son demonios que se comen " dijo taruto

" taruto tu siempre exagerando " dijo ichigo

" mentira, ademas cuando le vas a decir a kisshu" dijo taruto ( se le paso una idea por a mente que recibirá un golpe por parte de ichigo)

" decirme que?" pregunto confundido kisshu ,y isabela estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja para todos les entrego los vasos y mark y kisshu están bebiendo el jugo cuando taruto hablo

" kisshu no sabias que vas a tener un hijo" dijo taruto ( A/N: esto lo esta haciendo para vengarse de ichigo por contarles lo del señor leoncito) y kisshu y mark escupieron el jugo y callo en isabela ( jaja me imagino a isabela pobre-cita)

" que ?" gritaron kisshu y ichigo

" yo no estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo muy molesta y miro a isabela quien asintió y se teletransportaron detrás de taruto y lo golpearon en la cabeza

" taruto no digas mentiras" dijo isabela " y pai no tenia que bajar hace 2 minutos"

" tienes razón , ok no vino por su propia cuenta , así que " dijo ichigo y isabela asintió y se teletransportaron dentro del cuarto de pai

" y estas chicas donde fueron " dijo taruto los chicos se encogieron de hombros

**5 minutos mas tarde:**las chicas volvieron con pai ambas agarrándolo por las orejas y los chicos cuando lo vieron cayeron de sus sillas riendo

" de que se ríen ?" pregunto molesto pai

" de ti " dijo taruto entre risas

" chicas me sueltan por favor?" pregunto pai aun molesto

" claro" dijeron las chicas y los soltaron y las orejas de pai palpitaban

" auch " dijo pai frotándose las orejas " para ser chicas tienen fuerza"

" hey " dijo ichigo indignada

" pai ofendiste a ichigo, ella es la 2 mas fuerte en lucha , has lastimado su orgullo " dijo isabela

" lo siento ichigo " dijo pai

" te perdono" dijo ichigo

" chicos podemos hablar" dijo pai los chicos asintieron y se teletransportaron al cuarto de kisshu y ichigo

" bueno reunión de chicos" dijo taruto

" que vamos a hacer cuando las chicas estén en sus días?" pregunto mark

" mantenernos lejos de ellas" dijo kisshu " recuerdas la ultima vez que las molestamos , y sacaron sus armas y nos atacaron "

" teníamos 12 años eramos unos niños estúpidos " dijo mark

" ahora tiene 15 o 16 y siguen siendo unos estúpidos" murmuro pai

" por lo menos no somos una rata de biblioteca" dijo kisshu

" no soy una rata de biblioteca " grito pai

**en la cocina:** las chicas estaban hablando y escucharon un grito que decía " yo no soy una rata de biblioteca"

" aquí van otra vez" dijo con un suspiro ichigo

" esto va a ser un larga misión , viviendo con estos niños " dijo isabela

" los hombres son así " dijo ichigo

" mira el lado positivo , no nos pueden molestar en nuestros días por que un rayo los va a golpear" dijo ichigo

" así cuando teníamos 12 " dijo isabela

" chicos son una molestia" dijo ichigo

" son una magnifica molestia " dijo isabela

" tienes razón" dijo ichigo

" cuanto creen que van a durar " dijo isabela cuando escucharon un golpe

" durante los próximos 10 minutos aproximadamente " dijo ichigo

" vamos a mi habitación ?" pregunto isabela

" vamos" dijo ichigo y se teletransportaron

**en la habitación de isabela:** las chicas se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a hablar

" suerte que tu habitación esta a varios minutos de la mía" dijo ichigo

" no soporto los gritos de los chicos " dijo isabela

" porque dos mujeres y cuatro hombres"dijo ichigo " perfecta combinación " dijo sarcásticamente

" ichigo tu y kisshu ya lo hicieron ?" pregunto isabela

" isabela " chillo ichigo " esas cosas no se preguntan" dijo ella

" entonces eso es un si o un no " dijo isabela

" eso es un no , dormimos juntos pero nada mas " dijo ichigo sonrojándose " y tu y mark ya lo hicieron ?" pregunto

" isabela se sonrojo y dijo " b-bueno no , no lo hemos hecho "

"pervertida" dijo ichigo

" yo?" pregunto isabela apuntándose con un dedo a si misma

" no , si mark y kisshu " dijo ichigo sarcásticamente

" ah yo pensé que me decías a mi , y si ellos son muy pervertidos " dijo isabela intentando sonar inocente y ichigo se golpeo con la mano abierta en la cara (A/N: saben a lo que me refiero)

" ichigo recuerdas esa vez que los chicos intentaron buscar en nuestros cajones de ropa interior " dijo isabela

" si , cuando los atacamos , tu con tus ventiladores y yo con mis sais " dijo ichigo "ay que risa"

* * *

**july: bueno lo lamento si es aburrido pero tengo que ir a un cumpleaños **

**kisshu: por lo menos cumpliste tu promesa**

**july: lo se , y me siento orgullosa **

**kisshu: july tu otra promesa **

**july: así verdad **

**kisshu:* tiene a nelly-san abrazada y le da un beso en la mejilla * **

**july: gracias kisshu **

**kisshu: adiós y dejen sus reviews y en el proximo capitulo te mando un abrazo y un beso * manda muchos besos a los lectores ***


	12. los días de las chicas

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**july: hola queridos lectores ( los quiero tanto ) * salta arriba y abajo***

**kisshu: estas en azúcar alta otra vez juliett?**

**july: no , recuerda que me quitaste mis dulces * pone mala cara***

**kisshu: lo hago por tu bien , tus lectores no pueden verte en azúcar alta * le acaricia la cabeza***

**july: kisshu no soy tu mascota * se enoja y se convierte en un zorro blanco bebe***

**kisshu: para aquellos que no sepan mew juliett puede convertirse en un zorro blanco o zorro ártico no se como se llama, cuando se enoja se convierte en esa cosa * apunta al zorro blanco y sale corriendo por mew juliett va corriendo detrás de el ***

* * *

una semana ha pasado desde que los extranjeros llegaron a la tierra y los chicos se pasaban molestando a las chicas pero lo que no sabían es que pronto las iban a pagar ( si lee esto se va poner interesante)

"hoy que les podemos hacer a las chicas" pensó mark cuando kisshu volvió con una cara de pánico y entonces pregunto " ¿ que pasa kisshu?"

" como que ,que pasa , acaso no has visto el calendario " dijo kisshu presa de pánico

" no " dijo mark y se teletransporto y volvió igual que kisshu y dijo " que vamos a hacer"

" vamos a morir" dijo kisshu cuando escucho una teletransportacion y se tenso y voltio a ver quien era y soltó un suspiro al ver que era taruto

" que pasa chicos?" pregunto taruto

" las chicas pronto estarán en sus días y ya bastante tenemos con los golpes que nos dejan una vez al mes " dijo mark " moriremos"

" ah hablando de eso " dijo taruto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza " creo que ya están en sus días , las vi muy bipolar "

" estamos perdidos" dijo kisshu cuando escucharon un grito que decía " pai fuera de nuestra cocina "

" si ya están en sus días" dijo mark " pobre pai espero que sobreviva"

" chicos ya no importa molestemos las después de todo escondí sus armas " dijo taruto y los chicos sonrieron y asintieron y se teletransportaron

**1 hora después: ** los chicos estaban con un ojo morado, un moretón en diferentes partes, y otros golpes, kisshu tenia una marca de un rayo en su brazo y mark tenia una quemadura en su pierna derecha y taruto bueno un rasguño ( adivinen quien se lo dio y no no fueron las chicas)

flashback

con mark :

mark estaba en la habitación de isabela ( me pregunto como consiguió entrar ) preparando una trampa ( mala idea , alerta ,mala idea ) , con un cubo con agua y hielo, tijeras, un pez , lavanda ( las flores de lavanda) , y música rock ( todas las cosas que no le gustaban )

30 minutos : " todo listo " dijo mark con orgullo de ver su broma terminada ( como se parecen el y kisshu , y me refiero a las bromas) y se teletransporto por que escucho que alguien se acercaba y cuando escucho que el cubo de agua cayendo y el se estaba riendo y así fue con todas sus bromas hasta que escucho un grito " mark vas a morir "y el trago saliva

" nah , prefiero divertirme antes de morir " dijo mark cuando escucho la teletransportacion y voltio y se volvió blanco ( tanto como un fantasma )

" mark " dijo isabela dulcemente " ve a limpiar mi habitación , no te gusta hacer bromas ahora limpia"

" no , limpiarlo tú es tu habitación no la mia" murmuro mark

" que has dicho cielo?" pregunto isabela dulcemente de nuevo ( pero obviamente lo quería matar)

" nada tesoro " dijo mark con un poco de miedo en su voz " en 10 minutos esta listo tu cuarto " (A/N: cuarto habitación es lo mismo )

con kisshu: kisshu estaba observando a mark " este hombre no puede con isabela "

" ni tu puedes con ichigo " dijo una voz detrás de el y vio que isabela estaba detrás de el

" hola isabela " dijo kisshu

" hola kisshu y sabes que ha ichigo y ami no nos gusta que estén hablando a espaldas de los demás " dijo isabela

" bueno yo me voy ichigo me esta esperando " dijo kisshu y se fue

" tontos " murmuro isabela

kisshu estaba en su habitación esperando a ichigo cuando entro vio a ichigo quien estaba durmiendo y kisshu se le paso una idea maligna por la cabeza ( de vez en cuando soy tan predecible) y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en su vientre desnudo ( A/N: ichigo se viste con una camisa con botones ajustada color rosa pastel que deja al descubierto su vientre ) y ichigo abrió los ojos de un golpe y kisshu recibió una chaqueteada

" auch koneko-chan , porque hiciste eso?" pregunto kisshu frotándose la mejilla

" um... hola kisshu" dijo ichigo " ah y no me vuelvas a despertar de esa manera"

" no si me quedo mas que claro" dijo kisshu " lista?"

" lista para que?" pregunto ichigo confundida

" para esto " dijo kisshu poniéndose arriba de ichigo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ichigo pronto también le empezó a hacer cosquillas y luego kisshu paro de hacerles cosquillas y el se quedo encima de ichigo y escucharon una teletransportacion quien resulto ser taruto

" kisshu , ichigo " dijo taruto y luego sonrió maliciosamente " oh veo que interrumpo algo y kisshu pai vendrá pronto así que les recomiendo que se pongan un poco mas de ropa" (A/N: kisshu estaba sin camisa y ichigo con la camisa casi desabrochada ) pero kisshu alcanzo a bajarse de ichigo cuando pai se teletransporto y se sonrojo

" ichigo por favor abróchate los botones de tu camisa" dijo pai tapándose los ojos " y kisshu reúne a mark para que vayan a mi laboratorio y taruto tu también vienes "

"listo pai a tengo los botones abrochados " dijo ichigo " y nosotras también vamos?" pregunto ella

" no , son los planes de la próxima batalla" dijo pai

"y nosotras también vinimos a luchar , también tenemos que estar allí " dijo ichigo

" chicas , hablaremos temas de hombres " dijo pai

" y he vivido con kisshu toda mi vida que ' temas de hombre ' no conoceré yo " dijo ichigo

" ella tiene un punto " dijo taruto

" esta bien no me eches la culpa si te aburres " dijo pai " llamen a todos"

**52 minutos después : **las chicas se quedaron dormidas y pai seguia hablando de tecnicas de batalla

" aburrido" murmuro taruto y pronto todos iniciaron una pelea primero a golpes y luego con sus armas y las chicas se estaban despertando y también hicieron aparecer sus armas ( osea como niños de primaria)

y al final las chicas ganaron los chicos _( excepto pai) tenían diferentes golpes y el mas afectado fue pai ( yo dije que no tenia golpes nunca dije que no lo atacaron con armas)

" ganamos" dijeron las chicas

" y ustedes no iban a salir " dijo mark

" no " dijo isabela " al menos hoy " sonriendo malvadamente

* * *

**kisshu: july todavía sigue como esa cosa * apuntando al zorro blanco bebe * debo decir que es mas facil vivir con taruto **

**july:* se queja * **

**kisshu: si, si quéjate todo lo que quieras no te voy a regresar a la normalidad **

**taruto: vamos kisshu , utiliza la cabeza no ves que si no esta en la normalidad no puede escribir **

**july:* le sonrie a taruto y luego le da ojos suplicantes***

**taruto: oh esta bien pero luego mis dulces* besa a juliett en la nariz y vuelve a la normalidad***

**july: gracias taruto * le entrega una bolsa con dulces* **

**taruto: fue un placer negociar contigo **


	13. mark es un miedoso y la llamada

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**july: hola , les voy a responder las preguntas que me han dejado por pm o en sus reviews **

**kisshu: señorita por que me has echo quedar mal **

**july: no se de lo que me hablas kisshu**

**kisshu: oh , ahora resulta que tienes mala memoria **

**july: no tengo muy buena memoria, al parecer tu eres el que estas loco **

**taruto: bueno mientras estos dos están peleando ustedes lean la historia **

* * *

a mark se asusto como isabela le sonrió

" oh mark eres un miedoso" dijo taruto

" no, no lo soy" dijo mark " de echo yo soy muy valiente "

al escuchar esto ichigo sonrio con una sonrisa como la de kisshu y se teletransporto detrás de mark y puso sus mano en sus hombros y grito " boo" ( ustedes saben a lo que me refiero) y mark salto

" uy si eres muy valiente " dijo kisshu

" si lo soy " dijo mark

" si eres tan valiente como una gallina " dijo taruto y las chicas cayeron de la risa

" en eso tienes razón taru-taru " dijo ichigo entre risas

" ya te dije que no me digas así koneko-chan " dijo taruto

" hey solo yo la puedo llamar así " dijo kisshu cuando la pantalla ( A/n: recuerden que están en el laboratorio de pai ) del intercomunicador empezó a sonar y ichigo se acerco y apretó el botón y pocos segundos mas tarde la pantalla revelo a una chica de 7 años , con el pelo verde, ojos marrones (A/N: creo que olvide mencionar que anzu tiene los ojos marrones verdad?) , piel pálida, delgada , con dos mechones libres frente de su cara ( A/N: como los de kisshu) y una coleta alta

" hola ichigo " dijo la niña

" oh hola natsuki " dijo ichigo

" natsuki como has estado?" pregunto taruto acercándose

" muy bien taruto y tu ?" dijo natsuki

" bien " dijo taruto

" y kisshu?" pregunto natsuki

" aquí" dijo kisshu acercándose

" chicos me gustaría hablar a solas con kisshu y ichigo por favor" dijo natsuki

" claro" dijeron todos y se fueron

" bueno de que querías hablar?" dijo ichigo

" ichigo cuando me vas a hacer tía?" pregunto natsuki y hizo que ichigo se pusiera pálida mas de lo normal

" natsuki " chillo ichigo" cuando cumpla 18 , te haré tía si quieres , pero por ahora no " dijo ella

" oh solo faltan 2-3 años solamente " dijo natsuki y luego pensó " se los deberé decir , no mejor no "

" que tanto piensas natsuki " dijo kisshu

" ichigo como sabes cuando estas enamorada ?" pregunto natsuki (A/N: no era eso lo que les iba a contar a ichigo y kisshu)

" mph , no se como explicártelo " dijo ichigo

" yo te lo explico , te sientes maravillado , sientes como el mundo se detiene solo con verla, tu corazón palpita a mil por hora " dijo kisshu

" ay que cursi eres kisshu " grito taruto

" lo se " grito kisshu de vuelta

" hay chicos son muy gritones" se quejo natsuki

" no sabes cuanto " dijo ichigo con un suspiro

" hay hermanita cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo natsuki

" natsuki , solo ha sido 1 mes " dijo ichigo

" un largo mes sin mi querida hermanita " dijo natsuki

" y la tía anzu y el tío higashi como están ?" pregunto ichigo

" estan muy bien , de echo mi mama y la tía yuki están tomando el te , y mi papa y nuestro tío están jugando a las cartas" dijo natsuki

" ellos siempre estan jugando cartas , creo que aquí en la tierra a eso le llaman poker cuando están apostando " dijo ichigo

" oye ichi " dijo natsuki

" si cielo " dijo ichigo

" tu que crees debo esperar a que el se me declare o yo decirle primero " dijo natsuki

" primero quien es el que te gusta?" dijo ichigo

" keisuke " dijo natsuki

" el hermano menor de mark " grito ichigo

" shh , si es el " dijo natsuki

" espera" dijo ichigo " es mejor que el se atreva "

" eso crees?" dijo natsuki

" si, pero si no lo hace retarlo " dijo ichigo

" eso haré , gracias ichi" dijo natsuki

" de nada cielo " dijo ichigo

"ichi , una pregunta si tuvieras una hija como le pondrías ? " pregunto natsuki

" kazumi " dijo ichigo

" y si fuera varón ?" pregunto natsuki

" takeshi " dijo ichigo

" bonitos nombre , el de chica si no me equivoco significa paz y belleza y el de chico guerrero verdad?" pregunto natsuki

" eso es correcto cielo" dijo ichigo " porque me lo preguntas ?"

" te lo puedo contar sin que te asustes?" pregunto natsuki (A/N: natsuki igual que ichigo pueden ver el futuro pero ichigo no lo utiliza mucho )

" claro" dijo ichigo

" bueno ..es...que..." dijo natsuki pero fue interrumpida por los chicos que acaban de entrar en el cuarto

" ya te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto " grito isabela

" ya te dije que taruto me noqueo y me teletransporto a tu cuarto isabela " grito mark intentando defenderse

" a mi no me metas " grito taruto

" imbécil " grito isabela

" no me digas así gorda " dijo mark (A/N: mark eso nunca se le dice a una mujer que esta delgada , )

" con que estoy gorda " dijo isabela llorando

" uh-oh , natsuki hablamos mañana voy a consolar a isabela " dijo ichigo y natsuki asintió y cortaron la llamada

" acaso nunca van a aprender esos dos " pensaron ichigo y taruto

_" kisshu " llamó ichigo telepaticamente_

_"que?" respondió kisshu_

_"isa y mark se pelearon ya sabes plan b " le dijo ichigo telepaticamente_

_" 30 minutos " dijo kisshu_

_" estas en e baño cierto ?" dijo ichigo_

_" si " dijo kisshu_

**30 minutos mas tarde: ** kisshu salio del baño con una toalla y se teletransporto a su habitación donde vio a ichigo durmiendo un una camisa que dejaba ver su estomago y unos short cortos

y a kisshu se le paso una idea malvada por la mente

* * *

**july: hola por fin pude escribirlo *la golpean en la cabeza¨***

**kisshu: zorro baka **

**july: no me digas así **

**inuyasha-mew : con mis amigas que son un poco pervertidas**

**nelly-san : lee un pasado guarda un secreto que pronto pondré por que me puedo convertir en un zorrito **

**saben eso por que la ultima vez que los pillaron estuvieron en el hospital 1 semana **

**porque estaba viendo animes y yo solo publico los viernes o los fines de semana **

**kisshu-writer : aunque no sea una pregunta muchas gracias tus comentarios amiga **

**rosalina MX: me alegro de que te gusten mis historias y como dije yo actualizo los viernes o fines de semana **

**kisshu: bueno reviews por favor **


	14. de ichigo días de enfermedad otra vez

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**

**taruto: hola , kisshu sabes de lo que se trata este capitulo?**

**kisshu : no ni idea , ella solo nos dijo " tomen aquí tienen publiquen lo por favor " creo que esta enojada conmigo **

**pai: como no si siempre estas insultando sus historia **

**ichigo : el tiene un punto , bueno con la historia **

* * *

**30 minutos mas tarde: ** kisshu salio del baño con una toalla y se teletransporto a su habitación donde vio a ichigo durmiendo un una camisa que dejaba ver su estomago y unos short cortos

y a kisshu se le paso una idea malvada por la mente y se teletransporto en frente de ella poniendo su cara muy cerca de la ella y ichigo fue despertando y vio una cara muy cerca de la ella y grito

" aww koneko-chan tan feo soy?" pregunto kisshu (A/N: no no eres de echo eres muy lindo)

" no me asustes asi de nuevo kisshu " grito ichigo enojada

"mi amor sigues en tus días?" pregunto kisshu

" no " dijo ichigo " solo no hagas eso de nuevo "

" esta bien " dijo kisshu " lo prometo no lo volveré a hacer" (A/N: si claro como no )

" gracias " dijo ichigo dándole un beso en la mejilla

**en el cuarto de isabela :** pai y taruto estaban con ella consolándola

" isa , sabes que mark es un idiota " dijo taruto

" y nunca piensa las cosas antes de decirlas , no lo escuches simplemente" dijo pai y se le ocurrió una idea (A/N: pai a ti cuando no )

_" kisshu " llamo pai telepaticamente _

_" que?" contesto kisshu _

_" recuerdas que en un par de días es el cumpleaños de ichigo " dijo pai _

_" si como olvidar el cumpleaños de mi gatita " dijo kisshu " es en 7 días mas" _(A/N: oh para ser mas precisos el próximo capitulo )

_" bueno les voy a comprar un poco de lo que los humanos llaman vino " dijo pai " y jugaremos un juego que jugamos desde que teníamos 9 años hasta ahora _"

_" me parece increíble como aun no dejamos ese juego " dijo kisshu_

_" dímelo a mi " dijo pai " eso si nadie beberá mas de 2 copas y taruto media copa nada mas "_ ( A/N: recuerden taruto tiene 13 años )

_" esta bien adiós " dijo kisshu _

_" adiós " dijo pai y corto la comunicación _

" pai esto no es bueno " dijo taruto cuando vio a isabela acostada en el suelo

" esta agotada por tanto llorar " dijo pai " revisare que no tenga fiebre " dijo el y le puso una mano en la frente y empezó a brillar durante 3 minutos y luego dijo "eso debería bastar "

" bueno y con quien hablabas " dijo taruto

" con kisshu " dijo pai

"sobre que ?" pregunto taruto

" sobre ichigo recuerda que en 7 días mas es su cumpleaños " dijo pai

" como pude olvidar el cumpleaños de one-chan " dijo taruto " ya se " y se teletransporto

" bueno y este donde fue?" se pregunto pai

**con ichigo y kisshu: **ichigo se estaba quejando de porque kisshu la había asustado y ichigo se puso un poco mas blanca de lo normal

" ichi , que te pasa?" pregunto kisshu

" tengo ganas de vomitar " dijo ichigo y se fue al baño corriendo

" bueno y a ella que le habrá pasado ?" se pregunto kisshu y se teletransporto al cuarto de pai

**en el cuarto de pai: **pai estaba leyendo cuando escucho la teletransportacion y dijo " que quieres kisshu?"

" ichigo se siente mal " dijo kisshu cuando escucharon un grito " onee-chan "

" ichigo " dijeron los chicos y se teletransportaron a la sal principal de la nave y vieron a ichigo ahí tirada y muy blanca

" salio del baño y luego la vi muy débil y se desmayo " dijo taruto preocupado

" kisshu le hare un prueba y por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando " dijo pai y taruto entendió de lo que hablaban

" kisshu como pudiste hacerle eso a ichigo onee-chan " dijo taruto poniendo una cara como la del cuadro el grito

" vamos yo no he hecho nada de eso " dijo kisshu

" si claro por eso la semana pasada escuchamos gritos que decían kisshu no por favor " dijo pai imitando la voz de ichigo (A/N: o al menos intentándolo )

" le estaba haciendo cosquillas , por kami que son mal pensados " dijo kisshu

" bueno pai hace la prueba para quitarnos las sospechas " dijo taruto y pai tomo a ichigo en brazos ( a/N: al estilo de novia ) y kisshu se puso celoso y se teletransportaron al laboratorio de pai y pai puso a ichigo en una camilla y levanto un poco la camisa de ichigo (A/N: lo se muy degenerado) y puso su mano en el vientre de ichigo y cerro los ojos y luego los abrió " es solo una gripe estomacal , kisshu cuida que no coma cosas pesadas por un tiempo "

" uff menos mal que solo es eso " dijo taruto

" bueno kisshu puedes llevártela y toma " dijo pai lanzando le unas pastillas y kisshu las atrapo " dale una cada 8 horas "

" si señor " dijo kisshu y se acerco a la camilla y cargo a ichigo al estilo de novia y se teletransporto a su habitación

**en la habitación de kisshu y ichi : **mark estaba esperando a kisshu cuando escucho la teletransportacion

" y tu que haces aqui mark ?" pregunto kisshu

" bueno quiero que me con isabela " dijo mark " ya que tu y ichigo se pasan peleando y tu sabes como disculparte , en cambio yo no "

" es que vos sos un idiota " dijo kisshu

" no te pases " dijo mark

" mira un consejo te recomiendo que le lleves flores o un poema y la abraces y le dices " se que me he comportado como un idiota pero por favor perdóname " dijo kisshu

" crees que funcione ?" pregunto mark

" quizas , yo no conozco a isabela en carácter eso solo lo sabes tú " dijo kisshu " pero nuestras novias son muy bipolares "

" mira quien lo dice " escucharon un grito del otro lado de la puerta

" hablando del diablo " murmuro mark

" y el aparece " murmuro kisshu

" oye que le paso a ichigo ?" pregunto mark

" se desmayo e estaba con nauseas y pai descubrió que " dijo kisshu pero no puedo terminar la frase por que mark lo interrumpido

" no me digas que esta embarazada " dijo mark poniendo la cara como del el cuadro el grito otra vez

" no , tiene una gripe estomacal idiota " dijo kisshu dejando a ichigo en la cama

" oye ve a pedirle disculpas a isabela si quieres comer algo hoy " dijo kisshu " por que no creo que ichigo pueda cocinar "

" y ninguno de nosotros sabe " dijo mark " estamos perdidos "

* * *

** taruto : espera que hoy no es martes **

**kisshu: la tonta no escribió el viernes por que estuvo todo el día durmiendo y quien sabe que hizo el fin de semana **

**taruto: yo se , estuvo leyendo mangas y viendo anime **

**kisshu: y vos como sabes ?**

**pai: bueno reviews por favor * junta a kisshu y a taruto y todos bailan sensualmente * **

**lechuga * entra y ve a los chicos bailar y se sonroja * chicos poneos una camisa * cubriéndose los ojos dramáticamente * y chicos mew juliett dice que actualizara unos de estos días ( entre mañana , jueves o viernes)**


	15. el cumpleaños de ichigo parte 1

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO **

**juliex: estoy de vuelta baby **

**kisshu: me doy cuenta zorro baka **

**juliex: deja de decirme así **

**pai: ya déjala kisshu , no ves que si se enoja no escribe * toma a juliett por la cintura y la pone cerca de su boca ***

**taruto: lean por favor y pai deja a juliex en paz**

**juliex: tenias que decirlo yo me se defender sola , pero igualmente gracias **

* * *

" oye ve a pedirle disculpas a isabela si quieres comer algo hoy " dijo kisshu " por que no creo que ichigo pueda cocinar "

" y ninguno de nosotros sabe " dijo mark " estamos perdidos "

" bueno y que esperas ve a pedirles disculpas " dijo kisshu

" aww " dijo mark quejando se

" ve o muere de hambre " dijo kisshu

" ya voy " dijo mark " gracias amigo " teletransportandose

" bueno ichigo recuerda que en una semana mas es tu cumple y te tienes que recuperar pronto " dijo kisshu al lado de ichigo

**1 semana después : **ichigo se había recuperado hace 3 días y estaban todos muy contentos mark y isabela se habían reconciliado

" kisshu " dijo ichigo despertando a kisshu con un beso en los labios

" mañana koneko-chan " dijo kisshu devolviendo le el beso y hizo aparecer una rosa " feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa gatita "

" gracias " dijo ichigo cuando se teletransporto taruto

" feliz cumpleaños onee-chan " dijo taruto acercándose a ichigo y la abrazo y le entrego un peluche de un conejo blanco, de unos 23 cm , las orejas rojas (A/N: el centro de la orejas ) ojos cafe , la nariz roja (A/N: en lugar de conejo es rodolfo ) y con un corazón que decía te quiero

" que hermosos taruto , gracias " dijo ichigo abrazando a taruto

" de nada onee-chan " dijo taruto " bueno levántate floja te tenemos una sorpresa "

" esta bien ya me levanto " dijo ichigo riendo y se levanto

**minutos después : **ichigo se teletransporto al cuarto y vio allí una caja y se acerco vio que la caja tenia una nota que decía

_ úsalo esta noche para la fiesta _

_con cariño isabela _

y ichigo cerro la carta y reviso su cajones y encontró una blusa sin mangas violeta claro que dejaba al descubierto su estomago (A/N: casi todas las blusas o camisas de ichigo dejan al descubierto su estomago ) y una falda negra ancha y corta (A/N: de esas falda plato , creo que asi se llaman ) y unas botas cortas unos 10 cm mas arriba del tobillo color negras , y dejo su pelo con una trenza que llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura (A/N: creo que se me olvido mencionar que ichigo tiene el cabello largo no?)

y tocaron la puerta " ichigo estas visible ?" pregunto kisshu

" si kisshu estoy visible " dijo ichigo (A/N: kisshu y ichigo dicen eso porque cuando ellos tenían 13 años kisshu entro cuando ichigo se estaba vistiendo y desde entonces dicen eso ) y kisshu se teletransporto

" isabela dice que te apures que pronto ya no aguantara mucho mas tiempo que mark no se acerque a el pastel " dijo kisshu

" y isabela cuando aprendió a cocinar un pastel?"pregunto ichigo

" no lo se , en la mañana muy temprano dijo ' chicos aléjense de la cocina y mark entras y considérate hombre muerto '" dijo kisshu

" bueno ya estoy lista vamos " dijo ichigo , se teletransporto a la cocina y encontró a isabela , isa la vio y salto encima de ella

" feliz cumple amiga " dijo isabela " ven " dijo ella arrastrándola hacia el laboratorio de pai donde vieron la pantalla de comunicación(A/N: lean el capitulo 13 ) y vieron a natsuki , a anzu , higashi que dijeron cuando vieron a ichigo " feliz cumpleaños ichi"

" feliz cumple onee-chan " dijo natsuki

" tíos , natsuki cielo gracias " dijo ichigo

" bueno kisshu nos dijo que no nos demoráramos mucho por que te tiene una gran sorpresa " dijo anzu

" kisshu sabe que no me gustan las sorpresas " murmuro ichigo

" lo se koneko-chan " dijo kisshu entrando al laboratorio " bueno madre , padre y onii-chan hasta luego "

" hasta luego " dijeron natsuki y los padres de kisshu

" natsuki ve a tu cuarto no escuches esto " dijo anzu , natsuki miro confundida pero asintió y se teletransporto a su cuarto

" chicos hoy ninguno de ustedes vaya demasiado lejos o sea nada mas alla de besos " dijo higashi y vio como los adolescente se pusieron rojos

"tío higashi " chilló ichigo " como puede pensar eso de nosotros "

" yo no lo digo por vosotras , si no por ellos" dijo higashi señalando a los chicos

" HEY" dijeron los chicos claramente ofendidos

" que , ustedes son un par de pervertidos y las chicas son mentes pervert " dijo higashi

" tío " dijo ichigo

"QUE? , es verdad" dijo higashi

" eso es verdad" dijo kisshu "" vivo rodeado de pervert "

" mira quien lo dice " dijo ichigo " el pervert profesional " (A/N: si supieran de donde saque esto se mueren de la risa )

" mira mente pervert " dijo kisshu pero no pudo terminar la frase por que isabela lo interrumpido

" kisshu calladito de ves mucho mas guapo " dijo isabela " y no olvides que es cumple de ichigo , si me entero que la has echo enojar ya veras" dijo ella amenazador-amente y kisshu trago saliva

" si señora " dijo kisshu " bueno vamos a festejar a ichigo por su cumpleaños "

* * *

**juliex: chicos ya se que es corto pero les prometo que tendrán la segunda parte muy pronto **

**kisshu: esperen 2 semanas que cada 2 semanas le llega la inspiración **

**juliex: eso no es verdad**

**los lectores: eso es cierto juliex**

**juliex: bueno y ustedes de que parten están , bueno es obvio que están de parte de kisshu**


	16. el cumpleaños de ichigo parte 2

**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO **

**juliex: perdón si no he publicado pero estuve ensayando salsa y baile fatal  
**

**kisshu: y que mas?**

**juliex: déjame pensar... así esta próxima semana tengo pruebas así que publicare quizás un día de esos, recuerden quizas  
**

**Kisshu: a la historia **

* * *

" mira mente pervert " dijo kisshu pero no pudo terminar la frase por que isabela lo interrumpido

" kisshu calladito de ves mucho mas guapo " dijo isabela " y no olvides que es cumple de ichigo , si me entero que la has echo enojar ya veras" dijo ella amenazador-amente y kisshu trago saliva

" si señora " dijo kisshu " bueno vamos a festejar a ichigo por su cumpleaños "

" vamos "dijo taruto " y onee-chan donde esta?" pregunto el

" sinceramente no lo se" dijo kisshu y se estremece cuando sintió que alguien le dijo en el oído " me buscabas "

" jaja kisshu , ichigo onee-chan te asusto " dijo taruto riendo como loco

" solo te la dejo pasar por que es tu cumpleaños amor " dijo kisshu

" uh que me puedes hacer?" pregunto en tono burlón ichigo

" quieres ver?" pregunto kisshu con el mismo tono cuando llego pai y dijo " hay niños presentes "

" tengo 13 años pai , ya no soy un niño " dijo taruto y ichigo se le acerco y le dijo " no pero para mi siempre seras mi niño pequeño "

" onee-chan " dijo taruto y la abrazo

" bueno ya vamos a festejar , que saben que no me gusta ponerme sentimental " dijo ichigo , sintió que alguien la tomo por la cintura y ella tomo la mano de la persona y la tiro hacia adelante (A/N: ya saben es eso de karate kid o como se llame esa pelicula) y dijo " mark "

" ichigo cariño era necesario hacer eso " dijo mark levantándose del suelo

" perdón " dijo ichigo " y si porque me has asustado "

" al menos onee-chan sabe defenderse " dijo taruto

" bueno ya basta vamos a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a ichigo en lugar de estar charlando " dijo isabela y se teletransporto con ichigo a la cocina

**en la cocina: **ichigo y isabela llegaron a la cocina y vieron un pastel de chocolate con vizzio (A/N: es un chocolate o en pocas palabras es un pastel llego de chocolate)

" isabela cuando has aprendido a hornear un pastel ?" pregunto ichigo " si ni siquiera sabes prender el horno"

" taruto me ayudo " dijo isabela , luego pensó " debería decirle o espero que sea una sorpresa?"

" les quedo precioso el pastel " dijo ichigo

" gracias" dijo isabela

" isa en que pensabas?" pregunto ichigo

" en nada " dijo isabela " bueno anda a ponerte preciosa para el cumple que es en 1 hora le voy a decir a los chicos lo mismo "

" y kisshu?" pregunto ichigo

" yo me encargo de que te deje vestirte en paz " dijo isabela guiñándole un ojo

" gracias isa" dijo ichigo y luego se teletransporto e isabela hizo lo mismo

**en el laboratorio de pai: **isabela llego y les dijo a los chicos " vayan a arreglarse , kisshu no vayas a tu habitación o te mato " sacando sus ventiladores

" relax , buena vibra isabela " dijo kisshu

" nada que relax , vayan a cambiarse y kisshu vos estas advertido " dijo isabela teletransportandose

" uy isabela se enojo" dijo taruto

" me di cuenta " dijo mark " bueno vamos a cambiarnos antes de que se enoje esta mujer" , todos asintieron y se teletransportaron

**1 hora mas tarde: ** los chico estaban listos cuando oyeron una teletransportacion y vieron que era isabela

" bueno quien se demoro mas?" pregunto kisshu

" yo soy mujer y me he demorado solo 2 minutos mas que tu " dijo isabela

" buena jugada " dijo kisshu

" lo se" dijo isabela " voy a buscar a ichigo y no quiero que alguno de ustedes arruine la fiesta oyeron " dijo ella en un tonó aterrador

"s-si isabela" dijeron los chicos y ella se teletransporto

" da miedo " dijo mark

" oye como crees que estaran nuestras hermanas ?" pregunto taruto

" tienen hermanas?" pregunto mark

" si kokoro de 14 y Ai de 12 "dijo taruto (A/N: no me maten esto lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo)

" woo " dijo mark " ya lo único que falta es que kisshu tenga un hermano menor "

" de hecho lo tengo " dijo kisshu y mark miro con cara de sorpresa

" mejor me callo no quiero enterarme de algo que no quiera " dijo mark , cuando escucharon una teletransportacion y vieron a ichigo con vestido corto hasta arriba de la rodilla , ajustado, escote de corazón , color rosa pálido

" woo te ves hermosa " dijeron kisshu y mark

" gracias" dijo ichigo

" comenzamos con la fiesta " dijo isabela teletransportandose con el pastel

**varias horas después : **" que les perece si brindamos " dijo pai levantando una copa

" por ichigo porque tenga un feliz cumpleaños " dijo mark alzando una copa también

" salud" dijeron todos chocando sus copas (A/N: asi se dice en mi país no se como se les dice en otros países )

" bailamos " dijo taruto

" bailemos " dijo isabela y puso música ( no me digas )

ichigo y los chicos estaban bailando cuando isabela se mareo

" isabela estas bien ?" pregunto ichigo teletransportandose donde su amiga

" si estoy bien , fue solo un mareo " dijo isabela

" asi comienzan los síntomas " murmuro taruto

" isabela esta bien ?" pregunto mark

" si mark estoy bien " dijo isabela

" voy a llevar a isabela a u cuarto para que descanse " dijo mark cargando a isabela al estilo de novia y se teletransporto

" me pregunto porque isabela se habrá desmayado" dijo ichigo

" yo también " dijo kisshu cuando escucharon una tele transportación y vieron a unas chicas , la primera era rubia , y la segunda castaña un poco mas baja que la primera, ambas delgadas

" n-no puede ser " dijo ichigo

" no puedes ser posible " dijo taruto " son...

* * *

**juliex: al fin termine el capitulo **

**kisshu: baka **

**juliex: que no me digas así **

**kisshu: reviews para la loca de la escritora**


End file.
